Caso: Shada
by senju luna
Summary: A falta de manzanas, Ryuk tira de nuevo su cuaderno y este cae a los pies de una solitaria chica de 16, la cual odia al mundo entero, y se pone a matar, el mejor detective del mundo debe pararle los pies, pero poco a poco esta encuentra una nueva razón para vivir, que sustituirá la que perdió cuando sólo tenía once años. LxOC
1. En otras manos

**Esta historia continúa con el final alternativo en el que L vence a Light, para los que no lo hayan visto, lo narraré y después empezaré la historia, espero que les guste:**

Rem escribía el nombre del mejor detective del mundo con prisas, aun sabiendo que con eso marcaría el final de su vida, pero el pelinegro lo sabía, y con un pedazo del cuaderno escribió su nombre al mismo tiempo que el shinigami lo hacía en su cuaderno de muerte, así evitaría un ataque al corazón.

-_Sólo tengo que fingir mi muerte, que fácil..._- pensó mientas se dejaba caer.

Light corrió a atraparlo, sus oscuros ojos chocaban con los del asesino, mientras se iban cerrando poco a poco y antes de hacerlo completamente observó como se dibujaba una sonrisa malvada en el rostro de light, lo sabía, él era Kira.

Pasó un tiempo, bastante tiempo hasta que el pelirrojo gravemente herido quedó en esas escaleras esperando su muerte, pero antes de eso un chico de pelo negro y camiseta blanca apareció frente a él.

-Te dije que ganaría, Near y yo trabajamos juntos en el caso, él era el único que sabía que seguía vivo, y yo te he ganado.

Con esa respuesta, Ryuk escribió desde la torre el nombre de Light, provocándole en poco ese fallo cardíaco, que significaba la derrota.

En un sitio tenebroso y con silencio, donde el cielo era una manta de niebla azabache y no había más que huesos y polvo se encontraba el shinigami de pelo azul oscuro, pensativo. Era todo tan aburrido... Desde la muerte del pelirrojo todo volvía a ser como acostumbraba, además echaba de menos esas manzanas tan jugosas, pero más le pesaba ese sentimiento al verlo todo normal y sentarse siempre en ese montón de arena.

-_Fue divertido..._- pensó.

**Capítulo 1: En otras manos.**

Esa temporada le gustó, fue muy entretenida pare él y no se obligaba a estar siempre sentado mirando un par de cadáveres que estaban ahí desde a saber cuando. Por un momento lo pensó, ¿Por qué no intentarlo otra vez? Quizá quien lo cogiera renunciara a él de inmediato, pero prefería arriesgarse a tener que vivir eternamente sin ninguna motivación.

Cogió aquel cuaderno maldito y se acercó al portal que abría esos dos mundos, en el cual se quedó mirando un momento, ardía en deseos de hacerlo, tirarlo y olvidarse de sentarse a mirar las musarañas.

-Ey Ryuk ¿Qué haces?- preguntó uno de esos monstruos que jugaba con una vieja baraja apostando a saber qué.

Él no contestó y se limitó a dejar caer el cuaderno, viendo como se alejaba cada vez más y más, ahora sólo tendría que esperar un poco más y una nueva historia se abriría ante él.

En el mundo de los humanos era un día nublado y lluvioso. Una chica que se sentaba al lado de la ventana en ese edificio podía apreciarlo,. Sus ojos azules y fríos miraban el cielo cubierto de nubes. Deseaba con toda su alma que acabara ese estúpido intento de meterle ecuaciones irresolubles en la cabeza.

-¡Hasta mañana, estudiad mucho!- se despidió al oír el timbre.

Siempre era igual, todos mirándola por encima del hombro, y solo por ser como ella era, cada día que pasaba les odiaba más y más, lo detestaba todo ya, estaba harta de todo, lo único que quería era que la dejaran en paz, aunque fuera un minuto...

Algo cayó a milímetros de sus pies. Agachó la cabeza y cogió un cuaderno negro, en el que ponía claramente ``Death Note´´ Con letras blancas. Miró hacia el cielo, ¿De dónde había salido? En cuanto leyó esas instrucciones pensó que tenía que ser una broma, sí, era imposible matar a alguien así.

-_Lo podría usar para escribir mis canciones...-_Pensó.

Se lo llevó en la mano, la verdad es que esa libreta era de su estilo, si fuera rosa con lacitos o algo por el estilo jamás la habría tocado. Con su larguísimo pelo de color blanco mojado llegó a casa, a la vez que su madre le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Yuki, te he preparado la comida.

-No tengo hambre- dijo y se marchó escaleras arriba.

-Esta chica...- suspiró.

Ella nunca tenía hambre, o por lo menos eso decía, la verdad es que solía comer muy poco. Se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo, era imposible, el cuaderno tenía que ser una broma pesada de alguien todavía aún peor, pero no estaría demás probarlo, aunque sabía que era una tontería.

-_Esto es estúpido...-_ se dijo a sí misma en un intento de olvidarlo.

De cualquier modo leyó todas las reglas que estaban escritas en silencio, la verdad es que parecía como si ese cuaderno endemoniado le estuviera diciendo que se lo quedara, que lo utilizara.

-_Si realmente fuera cierto, podría hacer morir a alguien en paz, o sufrir como nunca, que tontería, pero es tentador..._

De todos modos cogió un bolígrafo de tinta azabache y abrió el siniestro cuaderno por la primera página, por lo menos las hojas parecían como otras cualquiera, aunque no daban una buena sensación.

-_En el caso de que funcionara, no debería poner el nombre de alguien cercano a mí, sé es una tontería, pero no pierdo nada por hacer un pequeño esfuerzo..._

Encendió la televisión que tenía sombre un mueble de poca altura, buscando alguna cara que le molestara más que el resto, pero sabía que no habían hecho nada malo y eso la echaba atrás. El dedo que cambiaba de canal se detuvo por un momento, en directo echaban las noticias; Un violador había intentado huir cuando estaban apunto de condenarlo, si algo odiaba ella, era que le molestaran.

-El delincuente, Masaru Yada, ha intentado huir en vano cuando...- explicaba mientras exponían su foto.

-Perfecto...- susurró.

No dudó al escribir su nombre con una letra pequeña y legible abarcando una línea. Ahora sólo necesitaba esperar cuarenta segundos y le daría un infarto, que idiotez... Pero los nervios la cubrían, quería con todas sus fuerzas seguir mirando y sus ojos le obligaban a hacerlo, los segundos pasaban muy lentos.

Se despegó del reloj digital de la muñeca y miró como el hombre de pelo negro llevado hacia un coche de policía se paraba en seco agarrándose la camiseta y poco después desplomarse.

-¡Increíble! ¡A Masaru Yada le ha dado un fallo cardíaco!- informaba el sorprendido expectador.

-No... Es imposible, sólo es una coincidencia...- trataba de creer, pero en vano.

-¿Una coincidencia? No.

Una voz siniestra se resonó y se dió la vuelta. Quedó petrificada al ver a ese monstruo de piel celeste y pelo del color de un zafiro. Sus ojos amarillentos y sus pupilas granates se habían clavado en ella mientras sonreía malignamente.

-¿Qué diablos eres?- alcanzó a decir poniéndose en una pose de defensa.

-Ja, ja ja... Me llamo Ryuk, soy un shinigami.

-Debo de estar soñando, vamos, despierta...- se dijo a sí misma.

-Ese cuaderno ahora te pertenece.

-¿Eh?

-Ese cuaderno es el Death note, puedes matar a quien quieras escribiendo su nombre a la vez que recuerdas su cara.

-Entonces... ¿Eres real?

-¿Todavía no te das cuenta?

-¡Es una pasada! - cerró un puño en señal de victoria.

-Vaya, vaya, eres valiente al decir eso.

-¿Por qué?

-La mayoría de los humanos se asustarían al tener ese libro en sus manos, es un arma mortífera.

-¡Pero es genial, puedo cargarme a quien me de la gana sólo con saber el nombre y su cara!

-Esta chica... Es diferente.- susurró.

Al escuchar el sonido de unos nudillos golpear la puerta dirigieron la mirada, ella estaba alarmada pero en cambio él estaba bastante tranquilo. Apareció un niño de unos doce años, alegre y simpático que miraba a su hermana con sus ojos caramelizados dejando ver su pelo rojizo.

-¡Nee-san! ¡Mamá te ha comprado unas manzanas buenísimas!- el niño le entregó un cesto con unas manzanas suculentas al ojo del shinigami.

-Déjalas por ahí...- suspiró.

En cuanto se fue ella notó como miraba el demonio aquellas frutas rojizas, parecía como si se hubiera olvidado de todo aquello. La chica no pudo esbozar una burlona media sonrisa, pero este no se percató de ello.

-Puedes comértelas.

-¿Y tú?- dijo, pero ya tenía una en la boca.

-No me gusta comer demasiado, además es una trampa de mi ingenua madre para que pegue bocado.

-Pues estás más delgada que un palillo, chica- miró de reojo.

Era una chica fría, tenía el pelo hasta las rodillas y de un extraño color blanco radiante, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta azul marino con una pequeña calavera beis en una esquina, además de unas ceñidas mayas que imitaban a unos vaqueros, se notaba a legua que estaba bastante delgada.

-Es que no me atraen demasiado.

-¡No sabes lo que te pierdes!- tragó la última.

-¿Tanto te gustan?

-No he probado otra cosa mejor en mi vida.

-Y otra cosa, ¿Sólo yo puedo verte?

-Muy observadora, solo los que tocan el cuaderno pueden verme.

-Oh, esto me gusta...- hojeó el cuaderno.

-Dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Vengarme.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a vengarme, de todos los que me han hecho sufrir, no voy a perdonar a ninguno.- sonrió maléficamente.

-¿Tus amores de verano no salieron bien?- dijo divertido.

-No seas estúpido, mataré a cada uno que ha osado burlarse de mí, aunque sea una sola vez.

-Eres distinta, pero ellos no saben apreciarlo...

-Empiezas a caerme bien...- comentó.

-Se han acabado...- se lamentó mirando la cesta.

-Pero no debería matar gente de mi entorno, eso me podría incriminar...

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar, cruzando los brazos y con un dedo dando pequeños golpecitos, como solía acostumbrar, la verdad es que si mataba diractamente a todos los de su clase, quedaría sola y al descubierto, necesitaba analizarlo todo.

_-Si los mato a todos de una sentada, me pillarían, esí que es mejor ir despacio, aun así aunque acabe más lento llegaría el momento en el que no necesitaría matar a nadie, y seguiría quedando descubierta... Hay que ir mezclando. Sí, tengo que hacer ver que no son solo esos idiotas, debería buscar gente de fuera, también me valdrían algunos criminales... _

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

-Alternaré a los idiotas con criminales y cosas por el estilo, gente que se merezca morir, así crearé suficientes cortinas de humo.

-Es parecida a él...- susurró para sus adentros.

-Ese Kira... Tu también estuviste con él, ¿No es así?

-No se te escapa una.

-Es probable que al principio de sospechas piensen que él soy yo, pero no, está muerto.

-Es cierto, pero quieres ganar tiempo con eso.

-En absoluto.

-¿Eh?

-Todos los humanos mueren, es una regla, y él no puede revivir, la sospecha del resurgir de Kira sólo me haría ganar unos segundos, no, no me sirve en absoluto.

-_Esta chica... Es impresionante._

-Es algo evidente, si piensas en ello.

-Pero asegúrate de que nadie lo toque.

-Tranquilo, sé perfectamente donde esconderlo.

-Me pica la curiosidad...

-Vale, vale.

Se dirigió hasta el simple armario de color azul oscuro y tras abrirlo sacó una caja de color aguamarina con su nombre en color plateado, una caja muy sencilla en la que poca gente fijaría su mirada.

-¿Ahí?

-Tranquilo, este es mi proyecto estrella, mira; Por mucho que intentes abrir la tapa esta no se moverá un milímetro.

-¿Cómo piensas meterlo entonces?

-En realidad para abrirla necesitas deslizar hacia la izquierda el único lado que no lleva mi nombre.

-Entonces esa es la verdadera tapa.

-No, sería demasiado fácil.

-...- calló algo avergonzado.

-Observa, cuando la deslizas ves el lado oculto, este tiene tres botones con tres notas de distinta duración, una blanca, una negra y una semicorchea.

-Uh...- de eso no tenía ni idea.

-La blanca vale dos turnos, la negra uno y la semi corchea un cuarto de turno- explicó señalándolas.

-Vale, ¿Pero cómo se abre?

-Fácil, pulsa los tres botones a la vez y listo- contestó.

La tapa se abrió automáticamente al presionar todas las notas dejando oír un satisfactorio chasquido, al parecer el shinigami de ojos rojos había quedado algo impresionado al como se hacía.

-La hice yo hace un año, como proyecto, sólo tengo que recordar lo que no puede hacer un solo instrumento.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y metió la caja después de introducir el cuaderno, por último cerró con una llave azulada y un brillo metálico. Se tiró a la cama tranquilamente y aoyó sus manos detrás de la nuca mirando al techo de color azul claro, pero poco atrayente, al igual que las paredes.

-Ah sí, también quería decirte algo- comentó.

-¿Qué es?- ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Puedo darte el poder de mis ojos a cambio de la mitad de tu vida.

-¿Que poder tienen tus ojos?- preguntó dedicándole una mirada fría que ella consideraba normal.

-Puedo ver el nombre y la esperanza de vida de cualquiera con solo mirarlo.

-Ya veo...

-No voy a decirte lo que te queda, claro está.

-Lo sé, y prefiero no saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues por que me pondría a esperar... el día de mi muerte. Saber cuál es tu último día es una carga muy pesada.

-Bueno, ¿Hay trato?

-Si me veo en la necesidad de usarlo... No, por que cuando cumpla mi objetivo no podría vivir tanto para disfrutarlo, así que lo usaré en caso de emergencia.

-Entiendo...

-¿Y tú? ¿Puedes morir?

-Matamos a personas y nos quedamos con la vida que les quedaba, así evitamos morir, hay que ser un vago de cuidado para no hacerlo.

-Ja, que bien vives.

-Te equivocas, es aburridísimo, ya te lo digo yo.

-Mi vida tampoco es una feria...

-Tú por lo menos puedes hacer cosas.

-Oye, ¿Por qué sigues conmigo?

-Tengo que quedarme a tu lado hasta que mueras.

-No jodas...

-Ja, ja, ja...

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- gruñó.

-Que en realidad no te caigo tan bien como dices.

Ella lo miró dura y directamente y se infiltró un minuto de silencio en el que Ryuk esperaba una respuesta por su parte, ella simplemente calló un instante buscando algo que saliera de su boca.

-Bueno, no te odio, cosa que ya es un milagro, pero de eso a que tengas que estar pegado a mí hay un trecho enorme.- soltó.

-No es muy cómodo pero he de hacerlo, a mí me da corte convivir con una hembra humana- se excusó.

-Una chica, querrás decir, pero no me molestes... O te quedarás sin manzanas hasta que yo quiera- sonrió a su estilo malvado.

-Por lo que más quieras, no quiero volver a tener el mono de manzanas- lloriqueó.

-Eso depende de ti, por cierto, me apetece seguir probando un poquito más.

-Eres cruel...

-Sólo vengativa- replicó con un toque de diversión.

-Creo que probaré de nuevo el cuaderno.

-¿Todavía no te lo crees?

-Sólo me apetece, quiero castigar a alguien, que se lo merezca.

-_Sangre fría, sin duda._

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y encendió su portátil de color azabache, buscando a algún delincuente de le hiciera hervir la sangre, con alguna acusación que la heciera enfadar lo suficiento como para cargárselo. En las noticias habían arrestado a un chico de unos veinte años, casualmente, la edad de la peliblanca. Ese chico había asesinado a su pareja hace un par de días.

-Ryuk, tenemos víctima...

-Ja, ja, ja...

-Toru Hazuki...- escribió a lápiz observando su rostro.

Los cuarenta infernales segundos pasaban como horas tanto como para el dios de la muerte y la nueva poseedora del cuaderno. La cabeza del chico podía verse a través de la ventana del coche, sin saber que iba a tener un duro destino...

-¡Aaagh!- el pelinegro detenido abrió los ojos como platos y luego cayó tumbado en los asientos traseros.

-¡Vaya con el destino, Hazuki Toru le ha dado un infarto en cuanto iba a arrancar!- informó atónito.

-Esto... me encanta.

* * *

Fin, ¿Os ha gustado? Eso espero, y haré lo posible por que sea emocionante, ¡Gracias por leer!

Continuará...


	2. Un nuevo enemigo

**Un nuevo enemigo:**

Acababa de llegar de sus odiadas clases, ignoró como si nada ese jugoso filete lleno de calorías, atrancó la puerta de su dormitorio y se puso a matar gente con su cuaderno tan tranquilamente. Ryuk se sentó a su lado a observar como iba nombrando criminales sin sentirse culpable por ellos ni un segundo, ni una letra.

-¿No tienes nada que estudiar?- indagó el shinigami.

-No merece la pena, además me bastan unas explicaciones para aprobar, por si fuera poco, cada vez que escribo un nombre me siento como si hubiera sacado un sobresaliente en un examen, o mucho mejor...

-Pues has sacado centenares de sobresalientes, estarás orgullosa...- recordó los montones de nombres.

-Oh, sólo tengo mucho tiempo libre...- sonrió de lado.

Muy lejos de allí pero a saber dónde se encontraba la ICPO reunida sobre las miles de de las muertes repentinas a causa de un ataque corazón, incluidos todos los agentes que antes trabajaron en el caso Kira, la situación era grave y tantos infartos no eran una coincidencia, esto ya había pasado antes.

-Obviamente, esto no es casualidad...

-¿Kira puede haber vuelto?- preguntó uno de los miles de hombres que se encontraban en esa sala.

-Pero murió- contradijo otro.

-Puede ser cualquiera...- se comentó al fondo.

-¿Deberíamos pedirle ayuda a...

Una voz cuidadosamente difuminada cortó la pregunta, callando todo el jaleo, y obligándolos a mirar hacia el ordenador con el símbolo tan reconocido por todos; La intimidante L gótica que en realidad era alguien que había resuelto casos que para el resto eran imposibles y su mayor logro; El Caso Kira.

-Obviamente acepto el caso, yo ya me percaté de todas esas muertes, no son casualidad y de nuevo necesito vuestra ayuda.

-Mmmm...

-Mmmm...

-Está bien- accedieron.

-Me alegro de ello, seguiremos en contacto- se despidió.

Soltó un momento el bolígrafo, ya estaba cansada de escribir y ver matar gente ya le cansaba. Se tiró a la cama como solía acostumbrar, para descansar un rato y esperar a que su mano cobrara vida de nuevo. Ryuk no le quitaba el ojo de encima, ¿Cómo era posible aguantar tanto tiempo sin tomar nada? Por lo menos no se comía sus manzanas.

-La gente es estúpida- gruñó después de un rato de silencio.

-¿Quién ha molestado ahora mi Assasin?- comentó burlonamente.

-Piensan que Kira ha vuelto- gruñó de nuevo, pero con una diminuta sonrisa al oír ese apodo.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-¡Mucho! ¡Ahora es la era de Shada!- se señaló.

-¿Shada?

-Es una deformación de Shadow, que significa sombra. Anda, coge las manzanas que me han traído, estan encima del escritorio, no quiero que me molesten por no habérmelas comido.

-¡Me gustas más que Light!

-Mira, Kira vuelve, el resurgir de Kira... ¡Me enfada mucho!- señaló su portátil frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso?- miró la tele que se había dejado encendida.

En un informativo de la ICPO apareció un hombre, vestido elegantemente y con unos ojos verdes acompañados de unos cabellos azabache delicadamente ordenados. Aparecía un nombre en el escritorio donde estaba sentado, Liam L Díaz.

-Soy L, hablo por que aparentemente parece haber vuelto Kira, pero sea este o un nuevo asesino lo atraparé, lo que está haciendo con los criminales es terrible, pero sin duda acabaré con sus planes.

-Ja, ja, ja...- carcajeó él sin inmutarse.

-No es nada inteligente y será fácil atraparlo, pese a las numerosas víctimas...

-¡Ahora verás, estúpido!- la había hecho sacar su ira.

Sacó el diabólico cuaderno y el bolígrafo negro, estaba apunto de escribir ese nombre a causa de la provocación pero en cuanto iba a apoyarlo en la hoja de la libreta se detuvo en seco extrañando al demonio que la miraba curioso.

-No... Eres inteligente L, pero no caeré en tu truco.

-_Esta chica... puede que sea más lista que Light..._

Esperó y aquel hombre se fue, tenía un mal sabor de boca, quería matarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero sabía que era un truco, era imprudente salir así sabiendo que podía matarlo, solo era un anzuelo. Era el momento de decirle al mundo quien mandaba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Voy a enseñarle al mundo que ha llegado mi era...

-¿Uh?

Empezó a teclear y sacó el deformador de voz y añadió una imagen, era una S gótica como el logo de L, además esta tenía manchas de sangre, algo un poco sádico pero de su estilo cosa que el demonio notó y carcajeó al verlo.

-Te gusta marcar tu territorio, ¿Eh?

-Sólo quiero hacer ver que estoy aquí...

Desde algún lugar miraba su ordenador con esa posición tan incómoda, jugando con sus labios como solía hacer cuando pensaba, no había picado el anzuelo pero estaba bastante seguro de que el nuevo asesino se encontraba en Japón.

-¡L!

-¿Qué pasa Matsuda?

-Tienes que ver esto...

En su pantalla apareció la imagen con una S gótica similar a su L, pero con manchas de sangre, era un mensaje de su nuevo enemigo, que estaba seguro de ser el nuevo mayor reto de su vida. No dudó en dejarle hablar.

-Soy Shada. Quiero que os enteréis de que Kira ha muerto, pero yo pienso impartir la ley, haré que los criminales, hayan hecho lo que hayan hecho les enseñaré que significa justicia, y no voy a caer en ninguna trampa, pase lo que pase, cumpliré mi objetivo.

-¿_Quién eres, Shada? Empiezo a pensar que eres más inteligente aún que Light... Pero esto sólo acaba de empezar._

-Todo el mundo esta aclamando a Shada... Igual que a Kira, de hecho están contentos de que sea un nuevo asesino.

-Gracias, seguiremos en contacto.

En su tranquila pero algo sombría habitación había acabado de ver su propio mensaje, y como todo el público gritaba entusiasmado palabras de ánimo y admiración, esto era lo que quería. No pudo evitar sonreir de lado.

-Al parecer les has gustado...

-Esto... Va a ser muy divertido.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Pienso hacerle a L un regalo, como gesto de buena fe.

-¿Buena fe? Más bien lo haces para divertirte, si no me equivoco...

-Je, je, je, sí es un entretenimiento pero sería aburrido que me buscaran en todo el mundo.

Seleccionó un viejo mapamundi que estaba cogiendo polvo y lo puso sobre el escritorio. Rebuscó en su estuche negro y blanco un lápiz rojizo y se puso a dibujar muchísimos círculos, en todos los países, incluso en la zona marítima.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- observó por encima de su hombro.

-Decirles dónde estoy.

Le dio la vuelta al enorme mapa y pegó una nota escrita con ordenador por todos lados asegurándose de que no cayera del inverso del mapa, haciéndola notar. La hoja tenía una letra que imitaba la sangre con un color granate y sádico:

_He indicado el lugar en el que me encuentro ahora mismo. Intenta encontrarme si es que puedes, seguro_  
_ que es fácil para ti. No es más que un pequeño reto para_  
_ l y espero que des con la clave. O quizá quieras buscar inútilmente por_  
_ todo el mundo en lugar de resolver esto. Me aburriría mucho si lo hicieras por eso_  
_ quiero darte un poquito de ventaja, será divertido. A lo mejor piensas en pedir ayuda, pero quiero que resuelvas mi acertijo tú solo, seguro que también te diviertes. Raro sería que no aceptaras mi reto, hazlo l, como respuesta quiero que me digas la solución de este puzle. Un saludo, quizá el último._

_Pdta: Es un regalo de bienvenida, sé que crees que estoy en Japón, pero esto aclarará las dudas._

_ ** S**_

-¿Qué clase pista es esa? Lo único que hacen los puntos es confundir, son muchísimos- se quejó.

-Ryuk, están para eso, es un acertijo, y si que hay un punto rojo en Japón.

-Pero si no se...

-Piensa.

-Mmmm... ¡Ni idea!

-Cuando L lo resuelva te lo explicaré, la clave está en la carta...

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que lo hará?

-Por que a diferencia de ti, él es muy inteligente, ese truco del informativo casi me delata, y bueno, como regalo pienso darle mi ubicación general.

-Eres generosa...

-Sólo pienso divertirme, si me presiona así será más entretenido- se mordió el labio inferior, solía hacerlo cuando se divertía.

De nuevo estaba mirando su portátil de gris y los dedos jugando con los labios, pensando como hacer ver que el poseedor del cuaderno estaba en Japón. Estaba bastante seguro y en cuanto iba a levantarse apareció una sombra.

-L, esto... es para ti- entregó un paquete blanco y con el logo de L, además del de su enemigo en una esquina.

-¿De quién?- lo cogió con a su extraño estilo.

-De... Shada- contestó y se fue.

-No pesa mucho...- Sururró.

-Tras un momento decidió que no era nada peligroso, lo abrió sacando el mapamundi que había en la caja y lo extendió para ver el millón de puntos que habían dibujado sobre él. En un borde había una pequeña frase escrita con ordenador que decía: Estoy en el punto rojo.

-¿Qué estás pensando?

Volteó el mapa y encontró rápidamente la nota, escrita en granate que simulaba la sangre pero por suerte para él no lo era realmente. Sus ojos leyeron cuidadosamente la hoja mientras que mordía un dulce relleno de crema.

_He indicado el lugar en el que me encuentro ahora mismo. Intenta encontrarme si es que puedes, seguro_  
_ que es fácil para ti. No es más que un pequeño reto para_  
_ l y espero que des con la clave. O quizá quieras buscar inútilmente por_  
_ todo el mundo en lugar de resolver esto. Me aburriría mucho si lo hicieras por eso_  
_ quiero darte un poquito de ventaja, será divertido. A lo mejor piensas en pedir ayuda, pero quiero que resuelvas mi acertijo tú solo, seguro que también te diviertes. Raro sería que no aceptaras mi reto, hazlo l, como respuesta quiero que me digas la solución de este puzle. Un saludo, quizá el último._

_Pdta: Es un regalo de bienvenida._

_ ** S**_

_-_Un juego... Gracias.

Cuando devoró los tiernos dulces se dispuso a rozar sus labios queriendo indagar más en el asunto. Su miraba se clavaba en las oscuras líneas que constituían la carta una y otra vez. De vez en cuando cambiaba de lado y observaba los puntos pero algo le decía que allí no había nada.

-_En el punto rojo, en el punto rojo..._

Se cercionó de algo y busco la carta de nuevo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que los puntos no servían para nada, eran una simple distracción capaz de marear si te fijas en ellos demasiado tiempo, cosa que comprobó un poco. Sólo necesitó fijarse un poco más en el mensaje para dar con la clave.

-_H-I-N-O-M-A-R-U-_ recitó en su mente las letras que estaban en mayúscula.

-La bandera de Japón...

Mientras tanto ella se había sentado en la mullida cama con Ryuk frente a frente dispuesta a esplicarle su acertijo puesto que la había estado molestando con insistencia desde que envió secretamente el paquete. Con algo de enfado lo miró directamente.

-A ver Ryuk, si coges todas las letras de la carta en mayúscula puedes encontrar el nombre ``Hinomaru´´

-¿Y qué?

-¡Mira que eres tonto! Hinomaru es la bandera de Japón, que por si no lo sabías, está compuesta por un fondo blanco y un círculo rojo.

-Ummm...

-Anda, intenta pensar un poco para la próxima- dijo más calmada.

-Lo siento...- se rascó la cabeza.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	3. Extraña afición

**Extraña afición**

Continuaba matando. Aparte de los muchos criminales había matado a un compañero de su clase, y otro de una ajena a ella que también detestaba, pero se había convertido en algo más; quería vengarse por todos los que sufrieron a causa de otra persona, sea un asesinato o cualquier otro delito.

-¡Yuki, a cenar, que ha venido tu padre!- llamó desde la cocina.

-Sabes que no iré- contestó haciendo que su madre perdiera la esperanza de nuevo.

Siguió un pequeño minuto más y después cerró el maléfico cuaderno ocultándolo en su escondite. Suspiró y automáticamente se tiró como siempre a la cama, observando al techo con la mirada perdida en el más absoluto silencio.

-¿Qué tiene tu padre de especial?

-Es abogado.

-¿Y?

-Tiene acceso a todos los datos de la policía, más confianza que ningún agente cualquiera, es como si tuviera un rango especial y sólo por que ha ganado 30 juicios consecutivos.

-¡Eso es mucho! Creo...

-No me impresiona, pero me va a ser útil- contestó con algo de rencor.

-Para meterte en los archivos de la policía...

-Bingo.

De un salto empezó a teclear, y al poco tiempo llegó la necesidad de una contraseña. Pero no se achantó y puso alrededor de veinte puntos azabaches antes de desbloquerlo a la primera. En milésimas de segundo aparecieron millones de carpetas con infinidad de archivos.

-Ahora, sólo tengo que hacerlo imposible de rastrear.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para proteger sus datos con un montón de cortafuegos, contraseñas y cosas por el estilo, aun sin ser Shada tener esa información era un peligro potencial. Mientras tecleaba empezaron a venirle recuerdos a la cabeza.

_Flashback: Hace 13 años._

_-¡Hey, niña demonio, ven aquí!- señaló un niño de alrededor de ocho años con unas amenazantes tijeras que no debería tocar._

_-¡Dejadme en paz!- gruñó una chica también de ocho años con el pelo del color de la más blanca nieve y los ojos azules, en posición de defensa.  
_

_-¡A exterminar el demonio!- señaló otro acercándose con una sonrisa delante de unos cuantos._

_-¡Dejadla en paz!- apareció una voz fuerte y llena de vitalidad._

_Aquel hombre de piel algo morena, los ojos marrones oscuros y el pelo azabache. Era su tío, una persona alegre y protectora, la única persona con el que ella podía contar. Lo quería más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo, él siempre la protegía de todo, y todo por culpa de ese extraño pelo blanco._

_Flashback: Hace 10 años._

_Él estaba sólo, pero tan contento como siempre, como si no supiera, que ese maldito coche negro lo iba a atropellar en apenas cinco segundos, estaba segura de que lo peor que le podía haber pasado era ver como en el hospital se desvanecía la luz de los ojos café oscuro de aquel hombre que era como su vida, ahora no tenía a nadie, lo que más quería era no haber existido nunca, así no tendría que haber ido a su casa a visitarla ni hubiera pasado aquello..._

-¡Yuki!

-¿Uh?

-Estás pálida.

-No es nada- apagó el ordenador al terminar.

-Me has dado manzanas de sobra para que sepa que no estás bien.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me has cogido cariño?

-¡Hey, hey, no te confundas!- un leve color rojo se había posado en él, pero en el fondo sí que apreciaba a esa chica.

-Tenía un tío, él para mí eran como una montaña enorme de manzanas pare ti. Pero un día, en un... accidente murió, todavía me siento culpable.

-¿Culpable?

-Él sólo venía a visitarme y yo... simplemente he deseado durante mucho tiempo no haber existido, así no me habría ido a ver.

-¿No habría ido a ver a tu madre, o a tu hermano?

-Mi madre no estaba en casa, se había ido con él a comprarle un nuevo juguete por decimoquinta vez.

-¿Y tu padre?

-¡Ja!... Olvida ese tema, Ryuk- dijo completamente seria.

Él sabía que había algo más, pero teniendo en cuenta el tono que había puesto era mejor no indagar en el asunto por ahora, la conocía bien y quizá el shinigami podría admitir que se habían vuelto amigos, aunque ella también comentaba a pensar lo mismo.

En su sala personal miraba absorto el ordenador, teniendo en cuenta las horas Shada era también un estudiante, pero no podía dejarse atrás a Light, y algo que lo atormentaba; La regla de cuaderno en la que decía que el que escribiera un nombre en el cuaderno no iría ni al cielo no al infierno, ¿Podía seguir vivo? Sin embargo, intentaba no hacerle mucho caso, esa era una posibilidad nula, sabía que todos los humanos tenían que morir, lo indicaba también en el cuaderno, malditas coincidencias...

-Shada, estoy seguro, de que no eres Light, tú piensas parecido pero creo que tienes otro motivo para hacer todo esto, quizá seas el mayor reto que he tenido...

Mientras comía varios dulces ella se había dormido tan tranquilamente, el cielo ya había tomado su máximo azul marino y y no tenía nada más que hacer, en poco se había colado en un sueño muy profundo, pero nada agradable.

_-Sé que tú lo mataste..._

Era un nuevo día, también sábado así que no tenía que aguantar a ningún idiota, además estaban aterrorizados con la muerte de ese chico tan pesado que siempre le gastaba alguna estúpida broma, y hacía un día expléndido, aunque a ella eso sólo le importaba por que parecía una oportunidad para...

El chico estaba algo molesto. Ninguna de las familias relacionadas con la policía era sospechosa, había estado investigándolos a fondo con precisión y no mostraban ni un gesto del que pudiera sospechar, era demasiado extraño.

-¿De dónde sacas tantos datos?- jugueteó con su labio inferior.

Alguna relación con la policía debía tener, no había otro modo, pensaba que estaba entre los espiados, pero no, la vigilancia se lo había dicho claramente, quizá sí la tenía, pero una menos directa y más difícil de detectar.

-Matsuda.

-¿Sí?

-¿Le habéis contado cosas a gente fuera del cuerpo?

-Eh... Bueno, algunas personas tienen muchos hilos y suelen sacar información...

-Quiero todas sus identidades.

Poco después tenía un buen número de fichas en sus manos, la mayoría eran gente importante, expolicías y demás, bastante gente, pero podía descartar algunos gracias a sus informes completos, los que tenían familia los consideraban más posibles, sus parientes no se escapaban de sus sospechas.

Mientras tanto ella se había puesto manos a la obra matando gente mientras contemplaba una pequeña figura de tanque con pintura de camuflaje, con algo de tristeza y emoción a la vez. No era la única, tenía unas cuantas más por las estanterías y dos pósters decorando su pared.

-¿Por qué hay tantos tanques?

-Me gustan- dijo.

Pasaron unos dias soleados y ese no era la excepción, llegaba de llevarle una rueda de repuesto al monopatín de su hermano, lo que molestaba a veces. Estaba sola en casa, pero sin darle importancia subió hasta su cuarto y en cuanto dio un paso se paró en seco.

-_Alguien..._

Buscó con la mirada, pero las cámaras eran indetectables. Fingió que lo que buscaba era una libreta llena de hojas de pentagrama y se puso a hojearlas desinteresadamente, arrancó una al azar, y la tiró acertando de lleno en la papelera.

Ryuk la miró extrañado, y sus ojos fríos se cruzaron un momento, a ella le comprendía y se puso a mirar por todos lados mientras ella disimulaba haciendo un resumen de la guerra de sucesión, poco después bostezó y cerró el cuaderno verde agua.

-Hay muchísimas, imposibles de contar- le dijo el shinigami.

Su móvil sonó y miró que tenía un mensaje, de alguien desconocido, aunque eso para ella era bastante fácil. No dudó en abrirlo, y al leerlo sus ojos se iluminaron, cosa que al detective le pareció raro y también leyó el mensaje cambiando de ángulo.

_Señorita Yuki-San:_

_¡Necesitamos su ayuda! Nos hemos dejado llevar y apostamos_

_nuestro terreno, pero nuestros rivales son numerosos y buenos, _

_tienen mejores unidades que nosotros, nos gustaría que escogiese una _

_de las suyas para utilizarlas como insignia, y por supuesto que nos lidere, _

_si acepta venga a la zona abandonada de Akasu, desde el norte, cuanto antes._

_Un saludo, las Akasu, para una batalla S-D _

-¿Qué es todo eso?- preguntó Ryuk.

-¿_Qué significa_?- Se preguntó mientras sus pies rozaban entre sí.

Ella lo ignoró y reenvió otro mensaje con una única palabra al mismo número:

-Acepto.

Ella salió de casa corriendo, pero no sabía que alguien le seguía, y llevaba una cámara para que L viera ese misterio. El camino a pie era largo, pero al fin llegaron a una zona desierta, excepto por los hierbajos y una cochera enorme.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó él.

-Por fin ha llegado el momento...

-¿_Qué escondes?-_Devoró unos bonbones de chocolate negro.

Con una sonrisa abrió a puerta, y ninguno de los presentes excepto ella daba crédito. Eran tanques. Tres tanques ordenados y listos para el ataque, simplemente impresionantes a la vez que lanzaban una sensación de admiración.

-_¡...!_- estaba completamente perplejo y se le había caído un bollo de crema.

-Cogeré el T-90 Bhishma como insignia.

Se dirigió hacia el de la izquierda, gris y con un potente cañón además de dos torretas pequeñas. Tenía una guitarra eléctrica azul clara estampada en un lado, a diferencia del resto que tenían otros instrumentos. Se subio adentro con agilidad, como si lo hubiera hecho de toda la vida.

Conducir uno para ella era como quitarle el caramelo a un niño. Había caminos desiertos que para mucha gente no habían existido, amplio y con hierbajos, por suerte pudieron seguirla hasta la zona que indicaron; era una zona con muchos llanos pero también zonas altas y algunos bosques.

-¡Mirad, ya viene! -Gritó una chica con trenzas emocionada.

-¡Yuki-sempai!- saludó una de pelo corto y rubia.

Todas vestian igual, con una especie de uniforme escolar, que constaba de una camisa azul marino y una minifalda blanca. Ella salió del tanque al apartarlo al lugar donde se encontraban el resto, una chica apareció alegre, tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño hasta los hombros.

-¡Yuki-sempai! Me alegro de que contemos con su ayuda.

-¿Y tú eres?

-¡Qué maleducada soy! Me llamo Sekine, ¡Vamos, te enseñaré nuestras unidades.

La arrastró y llegaron hasta un lugar donde todas limpiaban y se preparaban, a veces gritaban al verla, y otras la saludaban tímidamente. Iban pasando tranquilamente mientras el espía intentaba no asombrarse, ni el pelinegro tampoco.

-L-san, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Debemos vigilarla pese lo que pase, esto puede ser horrible...

-Mira señorita, tenemos actualmente siete tanques aparte del suyo, un Panzer IV, un M3 Lee, un Type 10, un tipe 3 chi-nu...

-¿Sabeis algo de los tanques enemigos?

-Tienen doce en total, sabemos que poseen un Hetzer, tres IS-2, un T-34 y un Tiger II, pero nada más...

-Me es de ayuda, intentaré pensar algo con lo que me has dicho.

Estaba sola, pero el hombre miraba por la ventana de la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban, haciendo de ojos de L. Estaba frente el mapa y utilizaba pequeñas figuras mientras cruzaba los brazos y con el dedo daba pequeños golpecitos cerca del codo.

-_Si ponemos el M3 y el Type 10..._

-¿Señorita?- Apareció una chica, de doce o trece años algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La batalla será amistosa, ¿No?

-Claro, no va a morir nadie, te prometo que solo nos inmovilizaremos. El Sensha-Do es un arte de tanques, nosotros sólo jugamos en modo tranquilo, no pasará nada, pero esfuérzate, y mantén la calma.

-_¿No van a matar a nadie? Sensha-Do... Así que eso era el S-D..._

-¡Arigato, Yuki-sempai!

-Anda, déjame pensar...

-¡Sí!

Se centró en examinar el mapa, mientras el demonio observaba, como deslizaba un poco las figuras de vez en cuando, y después miraba que podia pasar. Así se paso una media hora hasta que entró la chica de pelo castaño.

-¡Yuki, en unos minutos empezará la batalla!

-Voy.

-¿Lo has planeado todo ya?

-Será difícil, pero tengo posibilidades...

Vio a todo el grupo entrando en sus tanques al igual que el pelinegro. Ella se introdujo hábilmente en el suyo, y vio a Sikune y la chica que vio antes acompañada de su hermana gemela, sonriéndola con entusiasmo y alegría.

-¿Qué haceís aquí?

-¡Necesitas a alguien que dispare!- se señaló Sikune.

-¡Y un cargador!- dijo una de las gemelas.

-¡Además de alguien que conduzca!- sonrió la otra.

-Por esta vez...- suspiró mientras el dios de la muerte reía.

-¡Toma, necesitarás esto!- le puso una especie de collar negro transmisor en el cuello.

-Basta con apretarlo y todas oirán tus órdenes- explicaron ellas dos a la vez.

-Sí.

Él no necesitó seguirlas, había una pantalla en la zona solitaria de reparaciones que mostraba los planos de batalla y las posiciones. Sin quererlo se había intrigado por saber cómo acababa, y la estrategia de la peliblanca.

Se habían distribuido tal y como habían indicado. Doce contra ocho, estaban en desventaja, pero eso no la iba a deprimir. Uno de sus tanques estaba en el bosque, esperando la reacción del enemigo mientras el resto lo hacían en otros lugares.

-Esto está demasiado tranquilo...- comentó una pelirroja operadora de radio en el tanque del bosque.

-No llames al mal tiempo, Yuzuru- gruñó otra de pelo largo y negro.

Como si nada un fuerte disparo acabó muy cerca de su oruga derecha, provocándoles un susto de muerte a las cinco integrantes del grupo.

-¿¡Qué a sido eso!?

-¡Hay dos tanques en frente!- dijo.

-¡Kisuna, corre marcha atrás!

Otro potente disparo casi les alcanzó en la parte trasera del Panzer IV haciendo que se asustaran de nuevo y pusieran unas horribles caras de espanto.

-¡Hay otros tres detrás!- se mordió las uñas.

-¡Yuki-san, nos tienen rodeadas!

-_La mejor opción sería que fuera yo a socorrerlas, aún siendo la insignia..._ ¡Vamos para allá, Hana, ve al punto 342A, rápido.

-¡Hai, comandante!

Como un rayo llegaron, pero la situación estaba bastante complicada para ambos equipos aliados, y no parecía haber ninguna salida, así que no le quedaba otra opción.

-¡Kisuna, corre directo hacia delante!

-¿Eh?

-¡Confía en mí, tú también, Hana!

Parecían como rayos que atravesaron a los dos tanques frontales y burlándolos como si nada, uno de los cuales fue inmovilizado haciendo que saliera una bandera blanca ondeada por el viento, gracias a la artillería de Hazuki.

-_Yuki Akashiya..._

-¡Lo conseguimos!- canturreó Sikune.

-Esto acaba de empezar...- Ryuk miró como su expresión cambiaba, estaba aún más seria y concentrada que antes.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	4. Recuerdos, comprensiones

**Nota de Senju-nee:**_ ¡Espero que les gustara la idea de los tanques, pero hablaré sobre L-san también, no os preocupéis!_

_Y el tanque insignia es es el que se debe derribar para ganar la batalla._

La batalla era dura. Sus tanques se habían reducido a seis, por el bando enemigo quedaban nueve y había un tipo de tanque en su equipo sin determinar, eso le daba muy mala espina, por alguna razón, o simplemente su instinto de estratega.

-¡Derribamos otro, líder!- informó una jadeante chica de unos doce años.

-Ocho...-susurró, pero todavía estaba preocupada.

L miraba curioso, se estaba entreteniendo con el expectáculo. Pero la entendía perfectamente, no sabía por qué tanta preocupación, pero sí sabía que era el tanque sin determinar el que rondaba su mente, suponía que necesitaba esa información, y que la intuición de ella le decía que se las iban a ver mal.

_-Estoy deseando ver tus movimientos... Ojalá seas Shada- rozó sus labios.  
_

Pero empezaban a rodearlas y perseguirlas por todos los lados, sea llano, bosque o montaña, estaban en desventaja, una situación demasiado extresante, pero afortunadamente, jugaban en casa. Ryuk estaba asombrado, ella estaba seria y buscaba soluciones sin complicarse, por fea que estuviese la situación.

-A todos los tanques, dirigíos a las ruinas, en el centro, procurad que no os den.

En la parte del este había una pequeña ciudad abandonada recientemente, ese tipo de zonas no eran buenas para la gente que no conocía el terreno, pero ella, sabía investigar, después de todo, jugaba en el bando de las Akasu.

Los edificios mal cuidados pasaban por los ojos de todas las integrantes, ya habían llegado a su destino, pero con siete de los ocho tanques les perseguían a distintas unidades, otras aún estaban libres y buscaban presa.

-_Aprovechas tu terreno, bien pensado, Yuki Akashiya._

Un tanque marrón oscuro del equipo de la peliblanca entró por una calle larga y estrecha, al acecho de una unidad enemiga, esperando el ataque de otro con mucha cautela y prevención.

-¡Mira, ahí delante!

A pocos metros de distancia había uno de esos enemigos pintado de un amarillo oscuro, que miraba en la misma dirección que ellas, de modo que el cañón no las apuntaba. Por un momento se hizo el silencio sin un solo movimiento.

-¡Oh no...- se lamentó una Akasu de ojos violetas.

-¡Hey, mira, no puede dar la vuelta!- Sonrió burlona otra al ver el vano intento de giro por parte de la obra mecánica ocre.

Intentaron dispararle, y lo hicieron, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno, pues la coraza lo aguantó perfectamente, como si se tratara de un algodón movido por una brisa suave que te acariciaba el rostro sin intención mala.

-¡Kisari, dispara al compartimento de munición!-señaló la operadora de radio.

En milésimas de segundo una pequeña explosión en la parte trasera provocó que se inmovilizara y saliera automáticamente esa conocida bandera blanca en señal de rendición.

-¡Yay! ¡Quedan siete!

El tanque insignia y dos Type 90 acompañaban a la ojiazul por el centro de la ciudad arruinada. Conduciendo lenta pero avispadamente, por si aparecía alguien al que debían hacerle frente, pasase lo que pasase...

-¡Dios!

-¡Madre mía!

-Mierda, me lo temía...

Tenían delante de sus narices el mejor tipo de tanque que se había visto jamás; Un Maus. Los maus tenían por lo general una pintura de camuflaje, y eran el doble de grandes que uno normal, toda una arma masiva, añadiendo el hecho de que podía disparar hasta tres mil metros.

-¡Corred!- ordenó.

Todas salieron pitando, zigzagueando como podían, detrás del insignia. Desde luego no se equivocaba, y es que sólo había una razón para esconder un tanque que no era el señalado: Era el mejor que tenían, y ese, era el dios de todos.

-¡Vamos a perder, ese tanque es una montaña!

-¿Una... Montaña? ¡Gracias, Hisako!- dijo la chica.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué se ta ha pasado por la cabeza, Assasin?- preguntó Ryuk.

-_¿Qué vas a hacer? _

-¡Equipos, tengo una idea! Aunque sea arriesgada...

-¡Líder, en esta situación no hay más que remedio que arriesgarse!

-En ese caso... ¡VAMOS!

El Maus iba solo en una calle despejada que se cruzaba en cruz con otra, y en cuanto iba a seguir recto vio a los tanques alineados horizontalmente en el cruce, como si lo provocaran entonces, giró y fue hasta ellas, al igual que estas se preparaban.

-¡YA!

Salieron disparadas hacia el tanque, y uno de los suyos enbistió con fuerza, quedando debajo suya y haciendo que esa armamasiva quedara bastante inclinada. Otro de ellos corrió velozmente y se subió encima haciendo que le fuera imposible girar el cañón.

-¡Eh, quitad vuestro tanque ligero de mi Maus!

-No, y el Type 90 es un tanque pesado- contestó una pelirroja burlona.

Mientras intentaba zafarse en vano, el querido tanque insignia corrió hasta quedar a un lado de este, y paró en seco al quedar en una posición adecuada.

-¡Fuego!- ordenó.

Aquel disparo certero por parte de una de las gemelas acabó venciendo al gran tanque que presumía de sí mismo, quedando completamente inmovilizado en el acto.

-¡TOMA YA!- gritaron todas, sin excluir a la portadora del cuaderno.

-¡Mi Maus!- sollozó su enemiga.

-Je, je, je, bien hecho...- sonrió el shinigami.

De nuevo se había separado del resto de sus compañeros, y por desgracia, tenía a otro tanque detrás suya, lo bueno, es que era el tanque insignia del enemigo. Ambas estaban solas, era un uno contra uno, un disparo certero, y adiós a la victoria por parte del disparado.

Se encontraban en una plaza perfectamente cuadrada, y lo único que había en medio era una fuente semi destruida en el centro de la zona. Su adversario era un chico rubio, con unos ojos verdes que le decían que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, pero ella tampoco lo haría.

_-Puede que pierdas en un 50 % ¿Qué has pensado, Akashiya?_

-_Este movimiento será el último, para bien o para mal, pero sea como sea, ¡Le pondermos todo nuestro empeño!_

Su tanque corrió con todas sus fuerzas. A los ojos del pelinegro parecía querer chocar de frente contra él, pero no sabía lo equivocado que estaba. Su tanque pasó por el lado, y justo cuando quedaron lado con lado, el tanque enemigo giró el cañón.

-¡FUEGO!

Una enorme nube de humo apareció y L rozaba sus pies con fuerza, deseando que se disipara ese gas grisáceo. El viento se llevó esa cortina y sus grandes ojos negros no pudieron evitar iluminarse al ver esa banderita blanca en el tanque del chico.

-¡YUKI-SAMA HEMOS GANADO!-gritó Sikune.

-¿Hemos... ganado?- tras un momento de silencio esbozó una sonrisa pequeña que no pasó inadvertida para el detective, que hizo un diminuto gesto de sorpresa, por que, en el tiempo que la había observado, no había hecho ningún símbolo de alegría, y sabía que probablemente en mucho tiempo no sonreiría.

Se encontraban de nuevo en la base, todas agrupadas alrededor de la peliblanca, celebrando la dulce victoria. Sikune les estaba hablando a todas que escuchaban contentas y alegres.

-Yuki-sempai, dígales algo- pidieron esas dos gotas de agua empujándola al centro.

-Em, esto... ¡Panzer vor! (Tanque al frente)

-¡YAY!

Ya estaba de nuevo en casa, en su cama, leyendo un libro sobre cañones y tanques, mientras Ryuk le felicitaba por trigésima vez, y ella lo ignoraba sabiendo que la estaban vigilando con todo detalle. Pero había llegado la hora de matar gente.

Tenía cuidadosamente memorizados noventa y dos nombres de criminales, para callarlos eternamente sin necesidad de ver ningún informativo. Sacó una hoja de papel de su mochila, que era de su querido Death Note.

-A apuntar lo que necesito...

Se dispuso a escribir tranquilamente en aquella página, evitando en lo posible esbozar una sonrisa siniestra, sabía que él podía mirar con claridad lo que apuntaba desde algún ángulo con las cámaras, por eso, tenía otro truco guardado bajo la manga.

-Oruga nueva... (Deformando, Gaoru Vaenu, asesino de su mujer e hija, sé que el cuaderno lo entenderá, por que busca por sí solo un nombre, sólo con tal de matar...)

-Mira térmica... (Mari Camiret, estafadora italiana buscada por la interpool)

Y así siguió con veinte nombres hasta acabar rendida en su cama después de guardar de nuevo el papel en su mochila. Si el dios de la muerte decía la verdad, aquel sádico pedazo podía encontrar nombres ocultos, cosa que le vendría de maravilla, pero ahora, debía dormir, estaba completamente agotada.

Era un día tranquilo, por la mañana y era calmado por que era festivo y no se había lanzado a pegar a ningún idiota que colmara su paciencia. De hecho estaba de un humor bastante pacífico, cosa que benefició a Ryuk en el dichoso tema de las manzanas.

Estaba en la calle, había vuelto de ``Panzer shop´´ una tienda con todo tipo de artículos sobre tanques, desde uniformes hasta las piezas más insólitas. Llevaba sobre un hombro su oruga nueva dentro de una caja, a pesar que que pesaba muchísimo, pero se había acostumbrado a ello, sobre todo desde que la nombraron líder y estratega del grupo.

-Hey, diablo, no te asustes, pero hay un tío que te está siguiendo desde hace rato.

-¡...!- se sorprendió por un segundo.

-Je, je, je...

-_Lo más sensato sería decir que me sigue desde... Mmmm, dos o tres días, si hace seis filtré la información, más o menos me sigue desde hace 72 horas, no más, pero he actuado como una chica normal, a mi estilo, durante ese tiempo, excepto... Las batallas. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, ni siquiera jugamos hasta la muerte, nada relacionado con Shada._

Pensaba mientrascaminaba tranquilamente, el demonio de ojos rubí podría decir perfectamente y sin tapujos que estaba pensando, pero a otra persona quizá le costaría más afirmarlo. Llegó a casa y de nevo se tiró a la cama, como solía hacer.

-_Tengo que matarlo... Pero necesito verlo, y su nombre._

-¿Seguro que no quieres mi poder, demonio?

Miró que tenía un poco del cartón adherido a su mano y con la otra, más concretamente su dedo pulgar, que conbinaba con la mano, haciendo un disimulado gesto negativo, lo arrancó y aquel pequeño estorbo cayó en el olvido.

-Vale, vale.

Aquella noche no pegó ojo, se la pasó sentada en el filo del balcón, como hacía cuando necesitaba pensar. Apoyaba su espalda con la pared y sus piernas en la barra de acero, dejando que la fría brisa nocturna peinara su larguísimo pelo blanco.

No pudo evitarlo, de todos modos su habitación estaba insonorizada, así que no molestaría, además lo necesitaba, no dejaba de pensar en él, y el saber que era de los peores asesinos del mundo le daba igual en ese momento. Cogió una guitarra eléctrica nagra con pequeñas estrellas azules y alguna que otra blanca, que enchufó cerca.

**(Sobre Derek Akashiya) Luz**

_Ya tus ojos no tiene color, y los recuerdos que aún me quedan de ti... Se vuelven azules... _

_Empiezo a pensar que era de verdad, el cariño que me diste antes de marchar_

_y aunque en realidad se que no volverás, te sigo esparando y yo..._

_Hoy camino por las violentas calles, que un día convertiste en sendas de paz, _

_enseñándome el camino..._

_Perdóname ángel, por no poder vengarte._

_Pero sabes mejor que nadie, lo mucho que te quiero..._

_Una brisa me acaricia, supongo que eres tú, _

_quitándome la pena, entregándome la luz._

_Hoy la luna no me hace dormir, solamente hace que el sol me tarde en salir, _

_y con los primeros rayos empezará... Otro duro día sin ti,_

_Hoy camino por las violentas calles, que un día convertiste en sendas de paz, _

_enseñándome el camino..._

_Perdóname ángel, por no poder vengarte._

___Pero sabes mejor que nadie, lo mucho que te quiero..._

_Una brisa me acaricia, supongo que eres tú, _

_____quitándome la pena, entregándome la luz._

_____(Solo de guitarra)_

_Perdóname ángel, por no poder vengarte._

___Pero sabes mejor que nadie, lo mucho que te quiero..._

_Una brisa me acaricia, supongo que eres tú, _

_____quitándome la pena, entregándome la luz  
_

_____¡La luz que tu me diste, la luz que me arropaba,_

_____por eso mis palabras, salen desangrentadas!_

_____mira que sabía si, que esto no duraría, no_

_____y yo no quise creerlo, y ahora a empezar de cero..._

_____Oooooh,_

_____Pero no puedo empezar de cero..._

Ni siquiera el Shinigami podía comprender esas palabras, por muy acompañadas de música que estuvieran, y para bien o para mal, el único que podía entenderlas, era su mayor enemigo...

* * *

_____**¡C**_


	5. Shi no sekai

**_Aviso:_**_Este seguramente sea uno de los más sádicos episodios de todos, ¡__No matéis a Yuki! XD_

Ya no tenía nada que hacer, ninguna batalla de tanques ni ponerse a matar gente con el cuaderno, pero le apetecía hacer una cosa que hace tiempo no intentaba, ya era momento de volver a las andadas de otro modo.

L le prestaba mucha atención, era una chica misteriosa, muy extraña, y le atraía lo que pudiera ocultar, de hecho, ella podía perfectamente ser la llamada sucesora de Kira, intrigante, solitaria, sádica, inteligente, precavida, cruel... Sí, así era su descripción.

Había decidido, mediante dulces rellenos de chocolate, que si le volvía a sorprender, se presentaría como L, fuera Shada o no, además, seguro que le era de ayuda, y en el caso de ser ella el asesino, le tendría vigilada, así que no tendría tiempo para matar, y si las muertes descendían...

-¿L? ¿No deberíamos pasar a otro sospechoso ya?- preguntó Matsuda, que se había convertido en su mano derecha.

-Si en seis horas no noto nada, la dejaré "Pero tú no lo harás, sé que encontrarás un modo"-le contestó.

Mientras este le observaba, al lado de Matsuda que tenía cierto interés en ver que quería encontrar L. La chica sacó unas cuantas cajas, dentro de ellas había varias torres, cables, y todo tipo de piezas de ordenador. Tardó una hora entera en montarlo, era un ordenador bastante potente, con muchas torres y una cantidad de cables unidos a las clavijas, pero las de la otra punta eran muy raras, eran circulos planos y pequeñas pinzas.

-¿Para qué ese equipo?- el pelinegro al lado del detective ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Para qué es toda esa chatarra?- le preguntó el Shinigami.

-"_No serás capaz..."- _Miró las pinzas, reconociéndolas al instante, sólo Matsuda podía ser capaz de no saber para qué servían.

Se fué colocando en varias zonas seleccionadas los parches y las pinzas, en los brazos, manos, piernas, y una pequeña en la cara, más concretamente, el labio inferior. Presionó el botón de encendido, y muchas luces se activaron.

-"¿Qué pretendes hacer poniéndote todo eso?, Ya has captado mi atención..."

-Hola, N.A.V.I- saludó ella.

-Hola, Yuki-san.

-Conectar a Shi no Sekai (Mundo de muerte).

-Conectando...

-Contraseña: Shingeki No Kyojin.

-Correcto, accediendo...

Una luz salió por un segundo de ella, como una especie de rayo y poco después, perdió la consciencia, haciendo que sus brazos perdieran la vida y su cabeza se inclinara hacia abajo, haciendo que sus ojos no fueran vistos a causa de la sombra que provocaba el flequillo.

-¡...! Matsuda, cambia el ángulo de las cámaras, quiero ver su ordenador- estaba algo preocupado, eso no era nada normal.

-¡Voy!

Podía verlo bien. Ella estaba ahí, algo cambiada. Sus ojos tenían un tono rojo, como el cielo que había pasado a ser granate, tenía una camiseta negra, como la que llevaba antes, sus pantalones habían combiado, ahoran iban por las rodillas y estaban sujetos por un cinturón que llevaba una pequeña calavera. Tenía un collar como el de un gato, negro, apretado al cuello, además también tenía pulseras del mismo estilo apretadas en las muñecas. Sus pies iban vestidos de unas zapatillas azabache con un estampado de calaveras blancas, pero lo que más impresionó al pelinegro, era una guadaña muy grande, que le sacaba tres cabezas, el mango era azul marino, y el hierro afilado era brillante a la par que intimidante.

-N.A.V.I, ¿Tengo retos?

-Yuki tiene un reto.

-No entiendo como retan a la ama sabiendo que van a morir...- Un murciélago blanco con las alas negras se posó en su hombro.

-Bueno, sólo sentirán como les atraviesa una guadaña, pero sabes que no morirán- sonrió malévolamente.

-Pero van a notarlo... ¡Ah sí! Dicen que cuando mueren aquí una luz blanca sale y se despiertan en el mundo real, ¿No?

-Deja de repetírmelo, ya lo sé.- gruñó.

-Yuki-sama.-llamó el ordenador.

-¿Que pasa?

-Yuki tiene 999 retos nuevos.

-Je, vamos a jugar... "L"

-Siempre que se conecta le retan como locos...- suspiró el pequeño murciélago.

-¿No es divertido?

-Tanta sangre... Pobres, su ingenuidad los va a llevar a sentir la muerte.

-¡Crepúsculo!- llamó.

-¿Kykyo? ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Tus armas están listas!

Entró a una casa, decorada con rosas negras y granates, calaveras que tenían velas en su interior, y muñecos clavados por los brazos en la pared, donde se colocaban espadas y dagas sangrientas. La niña de pelo rojo y ojos de gato trajo un montón de armas. Había unas cadenas finas, un puñado de dagas, veneno, y otras muchas cosas.

-¡Crepúsculo! El abuelo te trae tu guadaña nueva.

Apareció un hombre de pelo cano, con una pequeña y sencilla vestimenta de herrero, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, y tenía una sonrisa tan siniestra como amigable. En sus manos tenía el arma. Era aún más grande que la anterior, el mango era de color negro, como el color de las uñas de su nueva dueña, el filo del hierro era de color rojo y tenía grabado en letras sangrientas ``Crepúsculo´´

-¡Crepúsculo, traeme un corazón, porfi!- le entregó un bote de cristal.

-Vale.- dijo, seria como siempre.

-Suerte, mátalos a todos- le animó el anciano.

Salió de la tienda dejando la otra guadaña y poniéndose a la espalda la nueva. De nuevo el pequeño ser se le puso en el cuello e intentó morderlo, pero esta le pegó un pequeño puñetazo.

-¿No decías que la sangre de vampiro no sabe bien?

-La tuya es la excepción, ama- dijo con ojos brillantes y admiradores.

-Me pregúnto qué haré contigo...- suspiró mientras caminaba.

-Ama, ¿Por qué todos te llaman crepúsculo?

-Deberías saberlo ya.

-"_Por que les haces ver a todas tus víctimas la luz antes de morir, igual que la última luz del atardecer" -_Dedujo mientras Matsuda intentaba averiguarlo, en vano.

Se encontré en el inicio de un largo camino, mucha gente estaba semi escondida, había una razón para que quisieran combatir contra ella: Hacerle perder su primer combate, darle su primera derrota, por eso, simpre había gente esperando.

(_**Diabolic song**) (**Para todos los que quieren pelear**)_

_Temedme dioses del olimpo: Juno, Júpiter, Minerva, Apolo, Marte, Ceres, Mercurio, Diana, Bacchus, Vulcano, plutón, Vesta, Venus._

_Modoromi no fuchi de mabuta ni tayutau (En las profundidades de aquel sueño, nuestros párpados se cierran)_

_Musou no kami ha yoouga ni hohoemi shi wo Kudashi (Y el dios de la muerte sonríe con gracia mientas anuncia tu muerte)_

_Cogió a la velocidad del rayo su guadaña y atravesó tranquila a los que intentaban entromenterse mientras caminaba por el camino y u marcador iba bajando rápidamente de número indicanto los contrincantes que le quedaban._

_Jikuu wo suberu inga no kusari ha karamidasu (Las cadenas que controlan el espacio/tiempo empiezan a enredarse)_

_Cogió sus finas cadenas de color plateado, mientras cuatro se lanzaban a por ella y esta lanzaba sus cadenas y estas los atrapaban, cuando su dueña ejercía una gran presión y acababa por llenar la tierra de sangre y partes del cuerpo, a la vez que Matsuda se desmayaba y el detective pensaba en lo que estaban sufriendo en la realidad._

_Kami no ataeshi kuusou program (Es un programa de fantasía otorgado por los dioses)_

_Saa! eins Zwei Drei Kasanariau! (¡Vamos! Uno, dos, tres, ¡Supéralo!)_

_Saa! eins Zwei Drei shi wo kawashite (¡Vamos! Uno, dos, tres, ¡Burla a la muerte!)_

_Shoumetshou no yuugi ni kiseki wo ubau (Roba el anhelado milagro de este juego de aniquilación)_

_¡SURVIVAL GAME!_

_Rasen no you ni... (Es como una espiral)_

_Temedme dioses del olimpo: Juno, Júpiter, Minerva, Apolo, Marte, Ceres, Mercurio, Diana, Bacchus, Vulcano, plutón, Vesta, Venus._

_Utakata no mirai, kakikaeru you ni... (Con el fin de escribir el efímero futuro)_

_Kuusou tsunagu rine no noise ga nariwataru (Uniendo laresurreción con los resonantes ruidos de la fantasía)_

_Jikan ha yugami inga no kiritsu ha kuzuresaru (El tiempo se distorsiona y las leyes de la casualidad se desmoronan)_

_Una daga lanzada por ella le atravesó a otro la frente y caía en el suelo, mientras con paso pausado continuaba andando como si nada por ese trecho que se estaba inundando del líquido granate._

_Kami no ateshi kuusou program (Es el programa de fantasía que los dioses nos otorgaron)_

_Saa! eins Zwei Drei tsunariau (¡Vamos! Uno, dos, tres, construye la secuencia)_

_Saa!eins Zwei Drei shi wo furikitte (¡Vamos! uno, dos, tres Líbrate de la muerte)_

_Shoumetshou no yuugi ni kiseki wo ubau (Roba el anhelado milagro de este juego de aniquilación)_

_¡ERASER GAME!_

_Abrió unos frascos de veneno que cayeron en otros dos más, heciendo que se fueran desintegrando y cayendo al suelo poco a poco, viendo un brillo intenso y volviendo a su mundo._

_Mugen no you ni... (Es como una ilusión)_

_Kami no ateshi karakuri program (Es el juego de fantasía que los dioses nos otorgaron)_

_Saa! (¡Vamos!)_

_eins Zwei Drei... (Uno, dos, tres)_

_Kasanariau (¡supéralo!)_

_Saa! eins Zwei Drei shi wo kawashite (¡Vamos! Uno, dos, tres, ¡Burla a la muerte!)_

_Saa! eins Zwei Drei tsunariau (¡Vamos! Uno, dos, tres, construye la secuencia)_

_Saa!eins Zwei Drei shi wo furikitte (¡Vamos! uno, dos, tres Líbrate de la muerte)_

_Shoumetshou no yuugi ni kiseki wo ubau (Roba el anhelado milagro de este juego de aniquilación)_

_¡SURVIVAL GAME!_

_Rasen no you ni... (Es como una espiral)_

Quedaba uno, tembloroso y de rodillas, viendo como 999 personas habían sido aniquiladas de múltiples formas por una sola. Sus ojos tenían un pavor indepcrictible, arrepintiéndose de haber venido a hacer algo que nadie podía conseguir.

_Airen naru boukansha (Compasivo expectador)_

_Kogageru seishi yori mo tooku (El anhelo de la vida y la muerte está lejos)_

_Saihate ni aru hakoniwa de (En los extremos de un pequeño país amurallado)_

_Owari no kiseki ga aru to... (en aquellos milagros sin fin)_

Un dolor horroroso apareció repentinamente en el pecho, una mano le había atravesado, y arrancándole ese órgano tan vital, regresando a la vez que metía el corazón en el tarro.

_Shinjiteita (En los que creías)_

-"_Decidido"_

Para su desgracia era un día de esos en los que tenía que ir a estudiar, un día radiante, donde se encontraría con esos idiotas, se metería en una pelea, los dejaría en la inconsciencia y llamarían a sus padres por trillonésima vez.

-Estudiante número 036, siéntese correctamente.

Miró hacia delante, había un chico de pelo negro desordenado, ojos grandes azabache, una camisa blanca, acompañada de unos vaqueros largos, y sus pies iban descalzos sentado sobre la silla de un modo extraño, que no dejaba de mirarla sin un mísero toque de sigilo. Estaba mirando a esa chica, destacaba sobre el resto, que tenían el pelo marrón, azabache o algún pelirrojo, pero ella lo tenía larguísimo y blanco, por si eso no fuera suficiente todos tenían un uniforme normal, ella tenía una camiseta negra y encima una fina chaqueta de cuero azabache, unas mallas de lo más rockeras también negras y unas zapatillas de deporte a juego.

-Estudiante 013, ¿Por qué nunca trae su uniforme?

-Por que no quiero- gruñó.

-Por mucho que la castiguemos, no cambiará...- susurró para sí, pero el infiltrado detective lo escuchó y ella lo supuso, siempre decía lo mismo.

Por fin llegó la hora de irse, L la seguía desde lejos y había un chico esperando en la puerta, llevaba su uniforme y tenía el pelo rubio platino, con ojos azul grisáceo y los brazos cruzados con un gesto y mueca de orgullo.

-Te estaba esperando, Akashiya Yuki.

-¿No ves que no tengo ganas de encontrarme con idiotas como tú?- le dijo en la cara.

-¡Serás...

Se tiró a darle un puñetazo, iba a intentar defenderla, pero en cuanto dió un paso adelante ella se agachó y giró su pierna haciendo que este cayera, enfadado. Le dedicó a aquel estúpido una sonrisa suya de demonio y lo dejó ahí tirado, pero vió que un minuto después de que saliera, un tipo extraño de pelo azabache iba a seguirla.

El camino ajardinado era silencioso, nadie quedaba ya, pero el sol radiante seguía allí, lo odiaba. Podía oírlo, pasos que no eran los suyos, muy acompasados con su ritmo, pero no lo suficiente para ignorarlo. L la observaba detenidamente, cuando cruzara la puerta de la entrada hablaría con ella. Como si fuera magia desapareció de su vista, y hizo una pequeña mueca de sorpresa.

-No sé quién eres, pero deja de seguirme- Resonó por detrás.

-Eres muy rápida- dijo dándose la vuelta y hablando con su típico tono indiferente.

-Déjame en paz- bufó y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

-¿Has oído hablar de Shada?

-¿Tu que crees? Pues claro que sí.

-Yuki, soy L.

-¡...!- se detuvo en seco.

-Ja, ja, ja...- sonrió Ryuk.

No. No podía ser verdad, él... No.

-_"Cálmate, tranquila..." _¿Y se puede saber, L, qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Quiero, que me ayudes con el caso, si estás dispuesta a ello.

-¿Por qué querrías que te ayudara? Sólo soy una estudiante.

-Bueno, eres muy inteligente y... Tú puedes ser Shada.

-Me halagas... En ambas cosas- sonrió de lado, pero él se quedó callado sin reacción alguna.

-Entonces, ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

-Mmmm... "_Si eres L o no, puedes mantenerme más tiempo vigilada... Muy listo" _Vale, ahora, adiós.

Se marchó doblando la esquina, pero vió que aquel chico tan raro se iba caminando con ella, a su lado y lo miró de reojo, era muy raro, pero sólo lo describías con una palabra: Indiferente. Sus ojos no decían nada, ni siguiera hacía algún gesto con el que leer sus pensamientos, nada.

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?

-Bueno, todavía no tienes dieciocho años, tengo que pedirle permiso a tu tutor legal, o mejor dicho a tu padre, que te deje venirte- dijo mirando al cielo.

-Je, je, je...- se rió el shinigami.

-Haz lo que te venga en gana- cuando escuchó la palabra padre su rostro se puso más serio.

-¿Que piensas?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Shada.

-Pues... Ni idea.

-¿Ni idea?

-No lo entiendo, por eso, no puedo describirlo.

-Pues yo creo que piensas como él.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo tranquila.

-También te pido ayuda por eso, creo que comprenderás lo que quiere hacer y sus movimientos.

-Psicópata.

-¿Qué?

-Que mata por gusto, eso creo.

-Puede ser...

-¿Cómo lo hace?

-Pues es un poco difícil de creer...

-Sea como sea, es genial, terrorífico, pero digno de admirar.

Le fue contando, mientras ella fingía asombro, cosa que hacía muy bien. Pronto llegaron a su casa, mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos y él esperaba, ya que no los tenía. Se fijó en sus pies, eran pequeños, como los de una estudiante cualquiera, algo pálidos, como el resto de su piel, tenía un tobillero negro en el izquierdo en en que ponía: Close the world, open the next.

-¡Yuki se ha traído un amigo!- apareció un niño pelirrojo.

-Púdrete en tu cuarto, anda- le dijo, asustándolo y haciéndolo llorar.

-¡Yuki! No sabía que tenías ami...- su madre se vió interrumpida.

-¿Cuándo viene padre?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-En una hora o así, ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar, amigo de Yuki?

-Supongo que sí- asintió levemente.

-¡Voy a preparar una ración más!- se marchó loca de contenta.

-Agobiante...- suspiró ella.

-¿Por qué está tan alegre?

-Pues por que yo nunca traigo a nadie- dijo, seria, algo molesta.

-Debe de estar bueno.

-¿El qué?- ladeó ligeramente la cabeza

-Huele bien.

-Uh... Cuando llegue mi padre, habla con él.- subió el primer escalón.

-¿No tienes hambre?- le preguntó como solía hablar siempre.

-Yuki nunca come- dijo de repente aquel chico.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, pero no creo que sea por dieta.

-"Akashiya Yuki, eres muy extraña"

Se tumbó en su cama tras cerrar la puerta y suspiró fuerte. Aquello era una caja con demasiadas emociones, cosa que nunca se permitía mostrar. Era un chico extraño, muy extraño. Se imaginaba a L como un cuarentón aburrido retirado de la policía que se dedicaba a resolver casos, pero él no era nada de eso.

-¿Te ha sorprendido?- le preguntó el Shinigami.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí...

-Esto se pondrá interesante...

-No puedo matarlo, por que acaba de conocerme...

Se escucharon unos leves golpecitos en la puerta, y pesadamente se levantó a abrirla, era él de nuevo. Con esos ojos grandes y algunas ojeras chocando indiferentemente con los suyos de un calculador hielo.

-Va a tardar en preparar la cena.

-Pasa...- le invitó con un suspiro.

Allí estaba, esa habitación que tenía una mezcla de aficionado por los tanques y una obsesión por el color negro, pero con un toque de tranquilidad. Se sentó de ese modo al lado suya, mientras el dios de la muerte observaba con atención, eran muy distintos, pero tenían cosas en común.

-¿Te gustan?- preguntó con una maqueta de un type 10 en sus manos, cogiéndolo de ese modo tan característico suyo.

-Supongo...

-Eres fuerte.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué quería pegarte?- le preguntó

-Por que es un idiota, sólo le gusta menterse conmigo, para captar la atención de la gente, pero su mente no le llega para pensar que cada vez que le doy una patada queda en ridículo.

-...

-¿Ahora te puedo preguntar yo algo?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué demonios te sientas de esa manera?- le señaló.

-Si no lo hago, mi capacidad de deducción se reduce un 40%.

-Uh...- lo miró extrañada.

-¡YUKI, AMIGO DE YUKI, A CENAR!

-Que no quiero, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo?

De mala gana bajó las escaleras mientras arrastraba los pies, sin entusiasmo alguno. Se encontró con aquel niño, pero le hizo tanto caso como a su plato. La mujer miraba con ojos brillantes a L, como si fuera una especie de dios.

-Madre, deja de hacer eso, da grima.- gruñó mientras movía sin interés su comida.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De qué conoces a Yuki-chan? ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Vives lejos? ¿Vais al mismo instituto? ¿Te gustan los power ranger?- atosigó aquel chico.

-...- cogió un cuchilló mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían y un brillo diabólico salía de ellos.

-¡Mamá, onee-chan da miedo!- salió pitando hacia la cocina mientras ella volvía a su estado frío natural.

-¿No te gusta?- le preguntó comiéndose medio filete de un golpe.

-No tengo hambre.

-¿También dijiste eso la última vez que intentaron obligarte?

-Exacto- dijo con un tono molesto.

-Pues por lo menos deberías decirles la verdad, no está bien aguantarse tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho ese niñato?

-¿Por qué nunca comes nada?

-Déjame en paz, y espera doce segundos.

-¿...?

Tras la cantidad dicha se escuchó un saludo de un hombre con voz grave, y la ojiazul sonrió un poco, pensando que su padre era muy predecible, mientras L no dejaba de mirarla. ¿Quién era esa chica en realidad? Desde luego, de todas las que había observado ninguna era tan fría e irrespetuosa y menos, tan calculadora, era muy inteligente.

-Pues intenta convencerlo, yo me ceñiré a lo que diga- se puso seria de nuevo.

No le interesaba, aquel hombre que decía y desgraciadamente para ella era su padre, le molestaba de sobremanera. Y todo por eso... Tenía muchas ganas de que aquel chico extraño la sacara de ahí, que no le viera la cara.

-Papá dice que vengas- le informó el chico, cuando iba a subir a la segunda planta.

Le dedicó una sonrisa sádica y se volvió corriendo. A pareció tranquilamente y se sentó al lado de L, de hecho, en ese momento si tenía que elegir se quedaba con él, que se largue aquel cuarentón aburrido, que sólo se centraba en sus casos.

-Yuki, ¿Esto es una broma?

-No.

L miraba su bonita mano. Escribía en la mesa repetidamente: Muere, estaba enfadada y se notaba la tensión que le dirigía. ¿Por qué lo odiaba? Se rozaba el labio mientras la miraba, definitivamente, si tenía carino a alguien, no era a su padre.

-¡Es peligroso!

-Tu sabes que me he enfrentado a cosas peores- en realidad ella estaba luchando por el detective, pero en realidad, podía notar que lo que quería era quitarse al abogado de su vista.

-_"¿Cosas peores? ¿Sabe lo del juego?"- _se preguntó sin dejar de observarla.

-Y has salido ilesa de milagro.

-¿De milagro? Yo era la encargada de protegerlos, ¿Cómo puedes decir que es un milagro?

-¡Eras una niña! ¡Y lo sigues siendo!

-Aun siéndolo, necesito su ayuda señor Akashiya.

-Mmmm... Lo haré, pero con una condición- propuso el hombre de pelo castaño.

-¿Cuál es?

-Yo me iré con ella.

-"_Mierda..."- _Su puñó se cerró con fuerza, y L lo notó.

-¿Es consciente... De que su hija lo odia?- esa pregunta le abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Yuki?- la miró.

Estaba con los ojos rojos, lo que antes era azúl se había vuelto rubí, hasta Ryuk se había sorprendido. Le envió una mirada directa de odio, confirmando lo que L decía. La miró con algo de sorpresa, sabía que no era sociable, pero era odiado por ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sabía...

-Aun así, es mi hija.

-Lo que tu digas- se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Yuki-kun, Quiero preguntarte algo después.

-Mi cuarto.

Tras una pequeña despedida se marchó hasta el lugar que le había indicado, la puerta estaba un poco abierta a propósito. Cuando entró se la encontró sentada en el balcón, dejando que la brisa peinara su extenso pelo.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con tu padre?

-Inexistente, o en todo caso, como has visto, odio.

-¿Qué razon tienes para ello?

-No contestaré a eso.

-¿A qué te referías con `cosas peores´? ¿Es el juego de aniquilación?

-Así que fuiste tú el que puso las cámaras... No, no es el juego.

-¿Entonces?

-Tampoco voy a responder a eso.

-¿Por qué juegas a algo así?

-...

-Contesta.

-Al principio... Era diversión, pero cuando te registras, debes jugar en un plazo de dos semanas como máximo.

-¿O si no qué?

-Mueres.

-¡...!

-¿Sorprendido? No es sólo por gusto, esto es matar o morir.

-Hay algo más, ¿cierto?

-Por algo eres L... La verdad, es que hay gente que si puede morir.

-Y tú eres uno de ellos.

-¡Bingo!

-¿Por qué?

-Es difícil de explicar. Bien, de todos los usuarios, hay trece especiales.

-Tú estás entre ellos.

-Obvio, yo soy cuarto, o dicho de otro modo Crepúsculo. No sé cómo, pero hemos sido elegidos.

-¿Para qué?

-Para matarnos.

-¡...!

-El que quede vivo, será el nuevo dueño del juego, a mí, lo único que me interesa, es salir viva. Por eso esto es matar o morir, nos tenemos que encontrar y ahí, luchar hasta la muerte, pero por eso los mataré, no me importa lo que pase.

-Eso es...

-¿Una locura, sádica, macabra? Sí, no lo niego. Actualmente seguimos todos vivos. Todos tenemos un poder especial, pero también una debilidad, que es la que nos mata, si aciertas en un punto fijo.

-¿Cuál es la tuya?

-No debería decírtelo.

-Supongo que no.

-¿Y tu habilidad especial?

-Ver el futuro.

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo un diario, en él sale lo que me pasará, por eso si hay algo malo, hago para evitarlo, lo malo es que eso deja un rastro, es por eso, que los oponentes especiales llegan, pero todos vemos el futuro de maneras distintas, puede ser el nuestro, el de otras personas...

-¿Quién ha creado esto?

-Nadie lo sabe.

* * *

**¡Continuará!**


	6. Roce

Ahora estaba en cierto modo infiltrada en el bando de L. Estaba muy pensativa siempre, y todos eran capaces de notarlo. Cerraba los ojos con los brazos cruzados y se daba pequeños golpecitos en el codo con el dedo índice, con la intención de dar alguna respuesta a las preguntas y cuestiones que se planteaba ella misma.

-_Estoy aparentemente de su bando, aunque en realidad no sea cierto, han quitado las cámaras, pero L me vigila mucho y el tiempo que no paso con él...¿El espía ha dejado de observarme? ... Claro que no._

-Hey, assasin, no te das un respiro.- comentó un aburrido Ryuk.

-Yuki, estás pensando mucho desde que llegaste.

-¿No debería hacerlo?- lo miró de reojo.

-¿Quieres un poco?- ofreció un pedazo de pastel.

-No me gustan los dulces- respondió seriamente.

-...- Puso toda su atención en ella, volteándose bruscamente para clavar sus ojos en sus orbes azules.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¿No eres Shada?- se rozó el labio.

-¿Sólo era eso? No, no lo soy- dijo con un toque de decepción.

-No es para tomárselo a broma, podría convertirse en un mayor asesino que Kira.

-Si no paras de interrogarme, lo hará- miró hacia el suelo.

-En un 12% podrías serlo.

-Doce...- susurró.

-_¿Qué pasa con ese número? Tienes una historia oculta, seas la poseedora del cuaderno o no. _

Sin prestarle la menor atención al detective, que este se la dedicaba casi toda, o al completo, decidió pensar en el tema que le preocupaba actualmente. El espía enviado por L, la vigilaba cuando salía de allí, tenía que estar cerca, pero no dentro...

-_Creo que ya está todo listo, bien, vamos a jugar...-_ dijo mientras abría repentinamente los ojos.

-Ya se le ha ocurrido algo...- suspiró un divertido shinigami, aguantando con mucha fuerza el deseo de comerse una manzana.

-L, ¿Puedo irme un rato?- preguntó, con su típico tono serio y poco animado de siempre.

-Te vendrá bien, pero te recomendaría que cogieras un trozo _¿Qué planeas?-_ miró con un pequeño interés.

-Que no quiero- gruñó cuando señaló la tarta.

-Ve entonces.

Salió tranquila de allí, iba a iniciar su plan, para porfin librarse de ese hombre que le seguía unos prudentes, pero demasiado pocos metros. Ryuk había olvidado su mono de esa fruta que él consideraba un manjar de dioses con el fin de saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- indagó el curioso demonio.

Con una sonrisa sólo perceptible para su diabólico guardián entró en una sala de conciertos, y su sutil perseguidor entró confundido. Ella estaba pegada al techo, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa, ya había encontrado la cara de su amiguito, pero ahora venía la parte más difícil.

-Je, je, je... No entiendo ni idea de lo que vas a hacer.- se rascó la cabeza.

Aquello era una sala de audiciones, que en poco se llenó de gente, la mayoría eran rubias chillonas y molestas, clasificadas por la peliblanca como urracas sin cerebro, pero entre ellas había una de pelo cobrizo, con los ojos verdes, que no llevaba raros atuendos.

-_L me ha dicho que no lleve cámara, pero aquí hay tanta gente que si la tuviera no conseguiría nada decente...- _pensó aquel hombre.

-¡Yukiiiiiiii!- saludó una pelimarrón.

-Arisu- reconoció cuando se acercó a ella.

-Pensaba que las pruebas no te interesaban, o por lo menos eso decías.

-He venido a verte, no a participar- mintió.

-¡Muchas gracias! Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Supongo...- dijo con indiferencia.

-¡Eso no son ánimos!

-¡Vamos, niñatas, que no tenemos todo el día!- gruñó una mujer con gafas de sol y según los ojos del shinigami, tenía treinta y nueve años.

-¡Tú, dime tu nombre y ponte a la cola!- señaló al hombre que no tenía intención ninguna de participar.

-¡Oiga! Y-yo no...

-¡TU NOMBRE!- vociferó.

-H-haku Takamono...-

-Ja... -susurró la peliblanca que había vuelto a subir entre las barras que estaban ahí arriba.

-¿Cómo sabías que pasaría esto?- preguntó Ryuk.

-Por que según las mil confesiones de Arisu, si no estás a cincuenta metros de distancia, te obligará a decirle su nombre.

-Me gustas.

-Tú a mí no.

-¡No era eso!- se sonrojó el Shinigami.

-No lo había pensado, idiota.

Cogió una hoja, muy doblada y escondida en la etiqueta interior de su camisa, la cual desplegó y con un bolígrafo azul empezó a escribir el nombre, después añadió que moriría dos días después a las una en punto como un accidente de tráfico.

-Yuki-kun, te suena el móvil- avisó L.

-Uh...

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, y miró que tenía un mensaje por aquel diabólico juego, algo que no era muy corriente, y por eso la mala espina apareció en ella, aun así decidió abrirlo, puer era lo mejor. Sólo habían dos palabras: Fight End.

-¡...!- se asombró al ver el contenido.

-¡L!-dijo Matsuda jadeando- Haku está... Muerto

-¡...! Shada...

-Seguro.

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces, L, tengo que irme- avisó y se levantó.

Pero al segundo de hacerlo sintió una presión cálida en la muñeca, y miró como el detective la sujetaba, con esa sospecha de nuevo en sus grandes ojos negros clavados en ella. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de aquella chica peliblanca al notar esa extraña sensación.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? No tengo tiempo.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con la muerte de Haku?

-Ni siquiera sé quién es, y ahora déjame- se zafó de él.

-Lo siento, pero de momento tendrás que quedarte aquí.

-...

Tras una mirada llena de odio y un silencio cargado con la suficiente tensión como para cortarla con un cuchillo brindada por la ojiazul, suspiró y decidió cambiar de táctica, para conseguir su ansiado objetivo, tenía lo necesario.

-Está bien- aceptó pero se dirigió a su mochila del mismo color que el pelo de aquel chico que se rozaba los pies con cierta cusiosidad.

Escuchó el sonido de una cremallera al abrirse y vio como la estudiante sacaba un puñado de cables y una pesada torre de control para un ordenador potente, como uno de los muchos que tenían aquí. Se dio la vuelta y lo puso en el escritorio mientras lo conectaba.

-¿Ese juego?- preguntó L, con indiferencia, pero en el fondo tenía algo de rencor, ¿Tanto le importaba ese videojuego?

-No quiero verlo, no quiero...- Matsuda se fue escaleras arriba.

-¿Te he contado lo que significa Fight End?

-No.

-Es una alarma de batalla, significa que uno de los trece te han encontrado, una alarma de esas no se puede ignorar, tienes que contestar en cuanto lo veas.- dijo mientras preparaba un portátil.

-¿Y si no lo haces?

-Sayonara.- hizo un gesto con el dedo pasándolo per el cuello mientras entraba en la página principal de aquel maquiavélico juego, con todos sus cables incorporados a ella.

-¿Quién te ha retado?

-Esa es la gracia, que no lo sé, conectar a la red...

-Pero él si sabe quién eres.

-¿Estás preocupado? Entrar en Shi no Sekai...- sonrió de lado.

-Sólo calculo las posibilidades.

-Nos vemos- se despidió mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Al poco su cuerpo perdió la consciencia, y L se acercó a ella, la observó por un momento, era curioso como una chica tan bonita podía jugar a cosas tan horribles... La echó con cuidado un lado y cogió asiento para mirar. Había muchas estadísticas y cosas por el estilo, pero en el centro en grande se veía la silueta de la ojiazul, en una especie de bosque cruelmente embrujado.

-L, ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó como si sintiera que la estaba observando.

-Sí.

-Vete a hacer algo, déjame en paz.

-Te he dejado que entres, así que no te quejes...- dijo pacíficamente mientras observaba y tomaba un sorbo de un muy azucarado café.

-Idiota...- susurró.

Llegó al fondo, había trece puertas, dos de las cuales brillaban con un aura rojiza, una era su mundo, y la otra, en la séptima posición con el número siete, como si le invitara a venir, y ella por dignidad no rechazaría tal invitación.

-Así que es séptimo...

-Es como una provocación...- Con la curiosidad al límite se rozó el labio.

-Cállate, no tiene por qué provocarme, entraré ahí- estiró el brazo y cruzó la puerta con forma de ataúd, enseñandolos colmillos en forma de desprecio al detective, que lo ignoró.

¿Aquel lugar era un cementerio? Era de noche y estaba en un lugar lleno de tumbas y árboles muertos que dejaban que sus ramas fueran azotadas por el viento. No había nadie, pero este era el mundo de Tercero, y sólo podía matarla él, así que, ¿dónde estaba?

-...- observó los alrededores.

-Bienvenida...- dijo una voz, pero ni sus oídos tan finos podían averiguar dónde estaba.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- gruñó mirando a sus lados, lo raro es que esa voz le era familiar.

-Si te lo dijera no tendría tanta gracia.

-Grr... Maldito, da la cara.

-Lo haré... cuando estés derrotada, ¡Atrapadla!

Un montón de manos en descomposición se desentarraban y salían de debajo de la tierra, eran zombis, espeluznantes, eran muchos, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes. Los apartaba con potentes patadas pero al poco volvían lentamente a por ella.

-Qué idiota, si puedes controlar a estos bichos, eres uno de ellos, ya conozco tu debilidad...- sonrió mientras L y su adversario quedaban en silencio.

-Uuuuugh- dijo uno que fue derrotado cuando su cabeza se fue volando a causa de una guadaña.

-Aun así no sé dónde te escondes... Pero el caso es que tu voz ya la he escuchado antes...

Había una enorme horda, eran fáciles de matar pero eran demasiados, además no sabía dónde se escondía aquel chico, que casualmente tendría uno o dos años más que ella, su voz era tan aborrecidamente familiar...

-¡...!- se le ocurrió una idea cuando quedaban una decena de aquellos cuerpos sin alma.

Ella, Akashiya Yuki, asesina cruel en ese videojuego y una de los trece elegidos, ¿Estaba siendo derrotada sólo por diez de los millones de zombis que había degollado? Miró como una pequeña y retorcida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, y comprendió su plan al instante.

-_Vas a dejar pisar tu dignidad, que curioso...-_Se rozó el labio.

-¡Traédmela!

Con algún que otro gruñido se dejó atrapar por dos de ellos, que la conducían por una tumba entreabierta, en cuyo ataúd habían unas escaleras selladas por un hechizo, o algo así como un cortafuegos que fue desactivado al instante. Llegó a lo que era antes un acuífero, que ahora estaba casi seco.

Apareció una sombra, era de un chico de casi la misma altura que ella, su pelo platino brillaba entre la oscuridad junto a sus ojos azul grisáceo, con una sonrisa burlona de victoria. Era quel chico tan molesto que la cabreaba de vez en cuando a la salida del instituto.

-Tú...

-Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, vencida por mí, qué aplastante...

-¿Por ti? Ni siquiera has movido un dedo- bufó.

-Cállate, mira en la posición que estás, de todos modos vas a morir.

-Mira que eres tonto- sonrió.

-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Mírate, estás atrapada, tienes a diez aparte de mí que...

Donde antes habían cuerpos controlados por él ahora sólo había humo, y vio la sonrisa de esta, además de sus manos que por un momento tuvieron un brillo violáceo. Sus ojos negros miraban la pantalla, donde esta, de reojo chocaba con sus orbes azabaches.

-¿Cómo...

-Sólo me hice la mosquita muerta.

-...- echó un vistazo, pero estaban completamente uno contra uno.

-Lo siento, pero nadie va a hacerte el trabajo sucio.

-¡Cállate! ¡No necesito a nadie!- desenvinó una gruesa y afilada espada.

-Mi guadaña...- susurró, estaba donde se había dejado capturar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes defenderte?

-No necesito ningún arma.

-¡MUEREEEEE!

Se avalanzó sobre ella, pero esta se apartó velozmente. No esperaba que aquel idiota le obligara a centrarse, había mejorado, además ella no tenía arma con la que defenderse, casi siempre estaba esquivando estocadas, que solían ser sin control, por que no era una espada que se manejara con facilidad.

Se estaba empezando a cabrear, esa pelea estaba durando demasiado y no tenía nada que hacer, por si fuera poco odiaba a ese chico, detestaba su pelo platino y sus ojos azulados, odiaba cada pedazo de piel pálida que tenía, era lo más detestable que se había echado a la cara.

-Ya me he cansado...- gruñó y extendió el brazo justo cuando iba a atacar de nuevo y la espada salió volando de su mano a saber dónde.

-¿Pero qué...

No le dio tiempo ni a acabar la clase. Sintió una fuerza por detrás con una llave, que lo tiró al suelo inmovilizándolo. Miró que ella que había quedado encima suya le impedía cualquier tipo de movimiento. ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era? Su rostro serio escondía su belleza de hielo, además tenía un cuerpo precioso, por eso era tan ágil, y sus ojos... Eran fríos, pero no sabía que tenían de especial, algo que obligaba a mirarlos.

-Eres un completo idiota- espetó mientras aplicaba algo más de presión.

-Argh...- se quejó.

-No vuelvas a cabrearme- apretó mas fuerte.

-Mátame ya.

-Mira que eres tonto...- se levantó mientras una mirada de sorpresa la seguía.

-¿Pero por qué?

-No me interesa matarte, eres demasiado débil- comentó burlonamente.

Quiso rechistar, pero para entonces ya había regresado a su cuerpo...

**Continuará, ¡Paciencia!**


	7. Cronos

La pelea por la justicia era muy interesante. Cada uno hacía de hazañas que se le ocurrían mediante dulces y música. Ella se sentía un poco estraña, había una millonésima y diminuta parte de ella que la inquietaba, era una cosa que no había probado antes, pero no le gustaba ni un pelo.

L miraba de reojo a la chica. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se la veía más triste que de costumbre. Miraba abajo, veía sus ojos perdidos, mirando un punto fijo del suelo y sin pensar en ello, más bien estaba encerrada en su cabeza, más de lo habitual y otro detalle que lo preocupaba era que no comía absolutamente nada, y lo único que bebía era agua, desde luego, superaba un recórd impresionante, eso lo tenía intranquilo.

-Yuki-kun- llamó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó distraída.

-¿Quieres?- le ofreció una manzana, en un intento de que la mordiera.

Ella se quedó mirándola un rato en silencio. La fruta rojiza, simple, sin vida, sencilla y solitaria... Una simple fruta que sin embargo hace mucho le produjo una pequeña chispa de felicidad hace mucho tiempo...

_Flashback:_ _10 de noviembre, hace 5 años._

_Había nevado. En el muelle se veía un enorme manto blanco cubriendo un amplio terreno. En la cima de un montón de cajas apiladas se encontraba una chica de once años, y pelo blanco como la nieve, por suerte su abrigo negro y sus mallas imitando a unos vaqueros la distinguían de tanto paisaje albino._

_-¡Oye!- llamó alguien desde muy abajo.  
_

_-..._

_Era su tío. Su trabajo de contrabandista había llevado a su sobrina a acompañarlo con el fin de protegerlo de cualquier peligro. Le saludó con la mano, y le indicó con una sonrisa amable que bajara. La chica se lanzó al suelo, como si los metros de altura fueran unos veinte centímetros._

_-No tenías que venir hoy obligatoriamente, hace mucho frío.  
_

_-Hoy estás sólo, no te dejaré sin alguien que te ayude- dijo cortante, como siempre, pero aquel tipo estaba acostumbrado a ella, además, era su favorita, las mujeres no le atraían lo suficiente como para dejar el trabajo, además, le parecía gracioso que una niña de apenas once años le guardara las espaldas, pero era impresionante, y una guardiana excelente a pesar se su edad, en el fondo, aquella pequeña lo quería mucho._

_-Anda, toma, sé que no has comido- en su mano había una manzana reluciente y rojiza._

_-No tengo hambre._

_-Si no te la comes no te dejaré que te vengas conmigo- Chantajeó, pero con una sonrisa._

_-Pesado- la cogió con rapidez y le pegó un tosco mordisco._

_-Ahora, vamos._

_Vale. Debía admitir, que le había producido un diminuto ataque de euforia comerse esa manzana, sabía que él sólo quería algo bueno para ella, y es que odiaba lo que su madre preparaba, si es que esta se acordaba de eso, se había acostumbrado a no tomar nada casi nunca, sólo a fuerza mayor._

_Realidad_

El pelinegro miró como se le ensombrecían los ojos, pero esta cogió la manzana y la mordió con fuerza, pero por mucho que lo intentase sabía que no conseguiría sacar esa pequeña alegría que sintió aquel entonces. L rozó su labio, estaba claro que algo le pasaba, le había hecho recordar algo que la hacía sentirse así.

-Assasin, que envidia me das...- comentó un shinigami babeando.

-...- no quería comérsela, de verdad, lo que había ingerido bajaba por si garganta muy lentamente, podía notarlo, y eso era un claro signo de que no podía probar un bocado más, no por estar llena, si no por que ese sabor le había dejado huella, de nuevo.

-Si no la quieres, no pasa nada, ¿Prefieres pastel?- insistió, con un delicioso pedazo de tarta.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gustan los dulces.

-¿Por qué?- se le escapó. No sabía la razón por la cual lo había dicho, su boca lo soltó sin más, sin pensárselo un segundo.

-... Saben raro- mintió usando lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

-Ya veo...- la miró de nuevo, con esa intensidad tan inquietante.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa ahora?!- se apartó sorprendida, debido a su incómoda cercanía.

-Eres una chica misteriosa, ¿Sabes?

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo- contestó con sorna y una mirada algo rencorosa.

-...- Este sonrió un poco.

En cuanto eso esa mueca esta se sonrojó y miró para otro lado, ¿Porqué hacía eso? No entendía por qué le incomodaba que L sonriera, cosa que no era muy habitual en él. Volvió a recordar ese momento y sus mejillas se encendieron más, mientras el detective ladeaba un poco la cabeza, a causa de la curiosidad y las ganas de saber por qué se había dado la vuelta con tanta brusquedad.

Y allí estaba un burlonamente sonriente Matsuda, que había visto la escena, y él era un experto, para desgracia de la chica, en ese tipo de cosas. Se acercó con una mueca alegre y despistada y se llevó de la mano a la ojiazul a rastras, mientras esta blasfemaba sobre toda su vida.

Llegaron a una sala especial, en la que no había una sola cámara de vigilancia, y miró como el pelinegro tenia una sonrisa enorme en la cara y como no le gustó, decidió darle una buena patada, pero con cariño, a un novato que voló un par de metros.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

-¿Te gusta?

-¿El qué?- ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender.

-¡No te hagas la tonta! L te gusta...-dijo con un tono cómplice.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!- se defendió, ruborizándose un poco.

-...- calló con esa sonrisa igual de grande que su cara, que se había convertido en un "¿En qué mesa me vas a poner?" y esta, le regalaba una patada digna de un maestro veterano de taekwondo.

Pasó un día, veinticuatro horas, y ella estaba más agobiada que de costumbre, frustrada, enfadada con la primera piedra que se le cruzaba en su camino, y su motivo, oculto, era...

-¡Yuki!- saludó supadre, más contento que de costumbre.

-¡Lárgate! Kusooooo- le pegó un puñetazo en la cara a un maniquí de entrenamiento, con el fin de apaciguar su ira.

-Yuki, te vas dejar los nudillos...- dijo el dios de la muerte, pero esta lo ignoró.

-¿Qué le pasa hoy?- Matsuda indagó, amedrentado.

-...

El detective calló y la observó en silencio. Últimamente la miraba mucho, le atraía esa aura de misterio que había en ella, pues no sabía mucho más de la peliblanca de lo que ponía su expediente. Era fría, calculadora y con una capacidad de deducción impresionante, solitaria, y terriblemente atrayente en lo que a su historia se refería, o eso se hacía ver.

-¡Te he traído un bajo nuevo!- chantajeó.

Su nuevo ataque se paró, quizá no tuvieran una buena relación, pero eran padre e hija. L observó como miraba a su figura paterna con odio, y este se sorprendía, ¿Cuánto lo aborrecía? ¿Y por qué? Cuanto más pasaba más ganas tenía de acabar con él, no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pudiera pasarle, pero debía contenerse.

-No lo quiero- respondió y siguió con su rutina.

-¿...?- el abogado la miró extrañado.

-Pst... ¿Que le pasa hoy a Yuki-nee?-susurró Matsuda muy flojo a su oído.

-Es su cumpleaños-le contestó en el mismo tono.

-¡Que bien!- dijo demasiado alto y recibió un ataque de esta.

Creo que deberíamos dejarla sola hoy...- Propuso su padre y el novato se fue con él.

Sólo quedaban L y ella, ambos en silencio, no le importaba que la poseedora del cuaderno estuviera allí y de un modo inconfesable, ella tampoco se quejaba de él. Se quedó a mirarla mientras devoraba un dulce de crema y ella peleaba, mirándolo de reojo, tenía una especie de sensación rara, le incomodaba que la mirase tanto pero no quería que se marchara.

-...-se paró y se detuvo a mirarlo fijamente.

-...- calló este, acabando su dulce.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- refunfuñó mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a otro lado con las mejillas algo encendidas.

-¿Por qué no te gusta tu cumpleaños?

-Ya sabía que estaba tardando.

-¿Por qué no?- ignoró el comentario.

-Deja de meterte en cosas que no te interesan, ¡Céntrate en capturar a Shada de una vez!- Se dio la vuelta con el fin de irse.

Subió escaleras arriba, lo suficiente para llegar a su cuarto y frustrarse, lo suficiente como para tirarse a la cama, enfadada con cualquier cosa que veía, por eso cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró fuerte. Pasó un rato hasta que se atrevió a abrir sus párpados y lo primero que vio fue el piano de cola que L le había colocado como regalo pues sabía que la música tenía un gran efecto en ella.

-_Está bien...-_pensó.

(_Dear you_) _Para Derek_

_¿Dónde estas ahora?  
¿Qué estas haciendo?  
¿Estás mirando desde este cielo azul? _

_He perdido tu contacto, y mi corazón se siente vacio.  
Hoy siento este dolor como la primera vez.  
El haberme estado apoyando siempre...  
...Es igual a la importancia de tu sonrisa a lo largo del camino.  
El precio de haberte perdido es demaciado grande.  
Desesperadamente, extiendo la mano y lucho para alcanzarte.  
Te deslizas fuera de mi alcance, como el viento.  
Pero no dejaré de intentar alcanzarte,  
Siento la soledad en mi pecho. _

_Y mi corazón parace que se rompe cada vez que pienso en ti.  
Pero tu sonrisa permanece en mi memoria.  
Es tu sonrisa que me da fuerzas para vivir.  
Viajemos a través del tiempo,y volvamos a ese punto en el que soliamos vivir.  
Estoy segura de que esta vez lo haremos bien.  
Estaré siempre riéndome a tu lado.  
Acompañándote en el camino de la vida, aunque haya obstáculos.  
Cuando estoy a tu lado, puedo ver la luz delante de mi.  
Sé que al final, todo estará bien. _

_¿Dónde estás ahora?  
¿Qué estás haciendo?  
¿Estás mirando desde este cielo azul?  
¿Vas a seguir sonriendo con tu dulzura, igual que siempre?  
_

_La felicidad es lo único que te puedo desear..._

L miraba a través de las cámaras con le dedo en el labio, ¿Pero por qué tenía que sufrir tanto? Sus canciones eran muy tristes, y decían que la música era un modo de expresarse. ¿Qué era lo que la hacía sentirse así? era una verdadera pena, que tuviera que tener ese ánimo hasta en su propio cumpleaños.

-Yuki, ¿Podemos ir afuera un momento?-dijo Ryuk, retirándole un mechón para colocárselo detrás del oído. cosa que extrañó a L.

Esta como respuesta bajó, y al pasar por el lado del detective le lanzó una mirada de rechazo y odio, pero este fue tan indiferente como lo solía ser. Llegaron a la calle, aprovechando que ningún espía acechaba cerca, decidió hablar con ella.

-Quiero darte algo.

-No quiero ningún regalo- gruñó.

-Yo creo que te interesará.

-...

-Toma.

-¿Una pluma?- dijo menospreciándola.

-Esta pluma es especial, puede cambiar el transcurso del tiempo.

-Ryuk, el mono de manzanas te está quitando neuronas.

-Va en serio, si haces esto, no tendrás problemas con L.

-...

Un silencio terrible lleno de tensión invadió la conversación entre el dios de la muerte y ella. Su flequillo ensombreció sus ojos azules, como si hubiera tocado un tema delicado, ¿Acaso esa frase la había molestado? El caso es que estaba sintiendo una mezcla muy fuerte de confusión, frustración, e una estúpida indecisión.

-Y dices... ¿Que esa pluma puede cambiar el tiempo?- le dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Sí.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Nada, es un regalo.

-...

Su rutina de asesinatos no cambió en los últimos días, pero no había utilizado su nueva habilidad, llevaba la pluma en una cadena, cubierta por su camiseta negra. Ryuk y L se fijaban en ella las 24 horas del día, pensando qué se le pasaba por la mente, y es que apenas decía una palabra.

-¿Por qué no utilizas la pluma?- le preguntó el shinigami cuando consiguieron salir de vigilancia.

-He estado pensando en ella... Y quiero usarla, pero...

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que mi tío siga vivo.

-¿Te refieres al traficante?

-¡No lo desprecies! Él era genial...

-Bueno, ¿pero por qué no lo haces?

-Es que si siguiera vivo, probablemente haría rechazado el cuaderno y no hubiera conocido... _a L...-_ Pensó el final y se entristeció un poco.

-¿A mí? Oh, assasin yo también te aprecio...- sonríe.

-Idiota, espérame un momento.

-No.

-Toma- le metió una manzana en la boca, y este se calló aceptando la orden.

Apareció por la vuelta y L la miró de reojo, tras un pequeño saludo esta se sentó a su lado. Estaba nerviosa, se toqueteaba un mechón de pelo, en cierto modo le recordaba a Near, pero esta era más insistente, frotaba ese trozo de pelo con fuerza, y la cabeza agachada.

-Oye, L- dijo tras un suspiro fuerte.

-¿Sí?- ladeó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Yo, mmm... Si no te hubiera conocido... No, ¿Te molestaría si muriese?

-¿Por qué ibas a morir?

-No, por nada.

Se levantó bruscamente mientras su flequillo ocultaba los ojos, estaba decidido, si a L no le importaba...

**Continuará**


End file.
